UnDefined
by wisegirl502
Summary: The first summer of camp is over for Luke and Silena Jackson but what happens when Bryn attends their high school? What happens when she and Luke start realizing something they shouldn't? Their friendship blooms into something bigger than they thought it ever could and they have no idea that their new found friendship is going to drastically change the future for them.
1. What A Ladies Man

**So this is a continuation of **_**UnKnown**_** with short stories that I didn't think would really go well with the actual book so it's going to be a pretty short story but Luke and Bryn's relationship gets deeper and y'all need to know **_**how**_** that happens so here ya go :)**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Football is like life - it requires perseverance, self-denial, hard work, sacrifice, dedication and respect for authority."  
****~Vince Lombardi**

* * *

Chapter 1: What A Ladies Man

**Luke**

The Havenbrook Eagles were easily going to win their homecoming football game. The score was thirty-five to fourteen with one minute left in the game. Luke was grinning at Derek as their team huddled up to discuss their last play.

"Come on guys, we're doing great!" Derek shouted. "We're going to run down the clock so Luke, you're running the ball. Think you can do that?"

"You got it! Eagles, on three! One, two three!" Luke shouted. After three, the offensive team hollered, "EAGLES!" and went to their respective positions. Small lightning in the clouds caught Luke's attention. He smiled to himself, immediately thinking of the temperamental, blonde, and British demigod Bryn Winchester. She was a daughter of Zeus and had been practicing creating more lightning strikes to increase her power with the upcoming war. No one knew when it was going to happen, but they knew it would.

Luke was broken out of his trance when he heard Derek yell 'Hike.' Luke ran behind the son of Apollo, grabbed the ball, and leapt through a hole the offensive line had created for him. He felt two of the opposing team players behind him and gaining, but he wasn't going to let them catch him. He'd already scored two of the five touchdowns. Why not make it three out of six? The crowd was going absolutely nuts cheering him on. He reached the touchdown zone with no trouble and threw the ball behind him, running towards his teammates who tackled him to the ground. Their kicker easily kicked the ball through the goal posts. There were forty seconds left on the clock. It was easy for the Eagles' defense to prevent the opposing team from scoring.

The team poured onto the field, hollering and cheering along with the crowd. They shook hands with the team they had played against and after that team had exited the field, the crowd in the stands rushed down to greet the football players. Luke was surrounded by his teammates; he'd lost Derek in the commotion.

"Way to go man!" Someone complimented. He wasn't sure where it came from but he grinned nonetheless. Then his world went black when someone came up from behind him and covered his eyes with their hands.

"Silena, is that you?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer, he continued, "Tracy? Jackie? Lindsey?"

"You're never going to guess it," Derek's voice laughed from somewhere nearby.

Becoming more determined to get it right, Luke proceeded to name more girl names. He heard laughter but with all the cacophonous noise around him, he couldn't place whose it was. Finally, the person apparently becoming impatient, said in a very feminine, very British accent, "Oh honestly Sharkboy, this is preposterous how long it is taking you to guess who I am."

Luke laughed before reaching behind him and pinching her sides lightly. Bryn gasped and let go of him. He whirled around and enveloped her in a hug, spinning her around.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed when he set her down.

She was beaming at him. "I came to see you play of course. I plan on being at every game actually."

"What do you mean every game? Not that I'm complaining of course but that's a Hades of a drive from Long Island Sound to here. Isn't it like six hours?"

"Who ever said I was staying at camp?" She countered, smirking.

"Where else would you be staying?" There was no other place Luke could think of. When Bryn hadn't shown up to school on the first day, Luke figured that she hadn't been able to convince her father or Chiron to let her come. To be honest, he'd been disappointed because he missed being around her and all her mysterious ways.

"Oh, you know, just a few minutes away from the school and about a ten minute walk from your house since you and Derek live so close."

"You mean you-" Luke began.

"Convinced my father and Chiron to let me become a student here? Yes. I only convinced them a couple days ago; Derek's parents were easy to convince. They were all for it which I was pleased about even though I feel bad about practically invading their house. They've sort of adopted me actually. It's nice to have a family… Anyways, I got my schedule and I have a couple classes with you, some with Derek, and two with Silena. Should've seen me trying to get my schedule. Aphrodite and Zeus were making the computer go haywire while they were arguing about what my schedule was going to be because my father didn't want me to be in any classes with you, but Aphrodite did and the poor counselor didn't know what was happening," Bryn rambled. She was going to say more but someone interrupted them.

"Luke Jackson, you son of a gun." The two demigods turned their heads to find a stocky, well-built, tanned, dark-haired guy standing there. He had his hands in his letterman's jacket and he was smirking at the two of them. He said, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything. You two were kind of looking like you wanted to make out right here and now."

"Tucker!" Luke chided the newcomer. "Not like that at all so get your head out of the gutter."

"You two know each other I presume," Bryn said.

"Bryn, I'd like you to meet Tucker Ashton. My best friend since… well a long time. He's the reason I got into football. He was a senior when I was a freshman."

"Didn't know I was meeting the next NFL Hall of Famer when I met him," Tucker joked. Luke protested but the guy waved him off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bryn greeted, offering her hand for Tucker to shake.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, _ma belle_," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

"All right, all right you flirt," Luke interjected amusedly, slightly shoving Tucker away from Bryn. "She's going to have enough guys harassing her at school. She doesn't need you too."

"Oh really? Or are you just saying that because you want her for yourself?" Tucker bantered, obviously not offended by Luke's comment.

"Even if we did like each other like that, it couldn't happen," Bryn pointed out.

"Why's that? Already taken?" he queried.

"No, it's that my father despises Luke's grandfather, doesn't like his father, and hates Luke."

"Why?"

"My father and Luke's grandfather are big competitors. They've been at it for years. It was hard enough just getting my father to accept my friendship with Luke. If it was a relationship of the type you are insinuating, I do not even want to know what would happen."

"Psycho dad," Tucker commented.

"You have no idea," Luke and Bryn said simultaneously. They shared a grin.

"Listen, you two want to get some pie afterwards? Silena and Derek can come too."

"I was planning on going home but I can see," Luke offered. Nodding his head for them to follow him, Luke grabbed Bryn's hand to make sure she didn't get lost in the sea of people, especially because the football players were almost all at least six foot tall and there were many of them and even though Bryn was tall, she was still short among the crowd. Turning around to make sure Tucker was keeping up, Luke rolled his eyes at the sight of Tucker grabbing Bryn's hand and smiling cheekily.

Luke was given multiple congratulations as he walked past people and he said his thanks to them. Finally, he broke out of the crowd to find Derek and Silena kissing near the fence. When Derek saw Luke coming, he ceased kissing her immediately and looked sheepish.

"Just make sure it stays kissing and nothing else," Luke admonished. Silena was blushing but beamed when she saw Tucker. She threw her arms around him, making him laugh, but he returned the hug with just as much exuberance. "Hey Silena, where are mom and dad? And Tucker, you can stop holding Bryn's hand. We're out of the crowd."

"Same goes for you, bro," Tucker remarked.

Luke slipped his hand out of Bryn's as discreetly as he could but his friends were still smirking at him.

"They went looking for you in the crowd. Same with Derek's parents," Silena answered.

The group waited where they were for the Jacksons and Michaels. It wasn't long before they came. Tucker hugged Mrs. Jackson and shook hands with Mr. Jackson who introduced him to the Michaels. Tucker proceeded to shake Mr. and Mrs. Michaels' hands. Luke asked his parents if it was all right for him to go and get some pie with Tucker and they gave their permission. Derek and Bryn were allowed to go as well. Derek and Luke ran off to the locker room where they took quick showers before getting dressed in jeans and T-shirts. The night was rather chilly, even for the end of September, so the two boys put on their letterman jackets. When they walked out back to their family, the parents had left, leaving only the teenagers.

"You divas finally ready?" Tucker inquired, raising his eyebrows at Derek and Luke. Luke nodded. Tucker exclaimed, "Let's go!" before throwing his arms around Bryn and Silena's shoulders, leading them towards the parking lot. The two girls glanced at each other before laughing.

"Do I need to be worried about him stealing Silena away from me?" Derek whispered drolly.

"Nah, but I might need to watch him around Bryn," Luke responded.

"Bryn's my responsibility, Luke. I'll watch her," Derek said.

"Careful. Tucker may be corny sometimes but somehow, it works with the ladies. He's pretty damn smooth with them. Come on."

The two boys ran to catch up with their friends. Luke wrapped his arm around Bryn's waist; Derek did likewise with Silena. Derek and Silena went in Derek's truck. Luke and Bryn went in Luke's, and Tucker drove by himself (after he tried and failed to persuade Bryn to ride with him). When they reached the pie place, a quaint little building near the school, the parking lot was practically empty. Tucker opened the door for them all to go in. They took a booth in the back of the restaurant. The waitress was sweet; naturally, Tucker flirted with her and ended up with her number by the end of the night. Luke couldn't remember such a good night in a long time. He had his best friend from camp and his childhood friend. He even really liked hanging out with Derek now. Silena was really happy being with him, and that made Luke glad (although he still was protective of her).

"I think it's time we head out," Derek mentioned. "Big night tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! Homecoming dance! It's obvious who you're going with Silena. Luke, what girl are you taking?" Tucker questioned, leaning back. He eyed Luke who had is arm resting on the back of the booth behind Bryn's head. It was clear to Luke that Tucker wasn't falling for the 'I-Don't-Like-Her-Like-That' act Luke was putting on.

"I was going solo," Luke said nonchalantly.

"You going Bryn?" Tucker looked at her.

"Yes, Derek bought me a ticket… Wednesday I believe," Bryn replied.

"You going by yourself?"

"Well I was going with Derek and Silena but if you mean date-wise, then yes, I'm going by myself."

"You're single, Luke's single. Go together as friends. Surely your dad wouldn't mind that, would he Bryn? And then Derek won't have to worry about you going with some stranger." Seeing Derek's confused expression, Tucker added, "I've seen the way you've been watching me around her."

"She attracts a lot of attention. Silena does too. Luke and I have to watch them."

"Bryn and I are perfectly capable of defending ourselves," Silena retorted.

"Very true," he agreed.

"I don't think my father would mind if we went as friends," Bryn decided. Luke looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

"Seriously?" Luke inquired.

"We'll be fine."

"All right then, let me ask you properly and not have Tuck just order us to go together as he's trying to do," Luke laughed. "Bryn, would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

"I would love to," she replied, smiling bashfully. Tucker clapped loudly, making Luke roll his eyes once more that night. They finally decided to head back home. Tucker would apparently be in town for a bit since his cousin was getting married. They said bye to each other and Luke got in the truck with Silena; he watched Bryn get in Derek's truck from his rearview mirror.

"Did you like the surprise?" Silena asked, looking at her big brother.

"It was awesome! How long have you known?"

"Since Bryn told me she was trying to convince Zeus and Chiron. I've been helping her, so has Derek. She wanted to surprise. It worked," she chuckled.

"Thank you, Silena. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Now let's go home. I'm tired and I need my beauty rest for tomorrow."

Luke backed out of the parking spot and headed home, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

**So it's going to be an interesting school year with Bryn being at the school :P Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. My Brother Acts Like A Girl

**So I'm going to try and get this story done quickly so I can start the second main book of the trilogy. Like I said, this is just a novella and it's a part of the main series but it's not a main book. The three main books are **_**UnKnown**_**, **_**UnStoppable**_**, and **_**UnTamed**_**. The two novellas are **_**UnDefined **_**and **_**UnSaid**_** although **_**UnSaid**_** will not be published until after **_**UnTamed**_** for reasons I can't go into. Anyways, please R&R!**

**Review Replies  
****Randomization:**** Okay, this is hard to explain. I guess the closest thing I can come up with is that this story is a bunch of one shots all put together. They're important to the plot for the second main book, **_**UnStoppable**_**, but they didn't seem like they'd fit into the actual stories. Does that make sense?  
****Niikkii95:**** Thank you so much :) And sorry about MIA :( I just kind of lost where I was going with that but don't worry, I'll publish it again one day.  
****OMGIluvreading:**** Thank you!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**There are short-cuts to happiness, and dancing is one of them."  
****~Vicki Baum**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Brother Acts Like A Girl

**Silena**

"Silena! Where's that tie you bought me?!" Luke asked breathlessly, his hands bracing against her door frame. She was currently putting on makeup; Silena always found it easier to go makeup, hair, and then outfit when getting ready for something formal. She looked at her brother from her mirror.

"Honestly, how did you lose it already?" she scolded exasperatedly. Luke didn't say anything, just gave her a sheepish, puppy-dog expression. "Mom ironed it for you. It should be in the laundry room."

"Thank you!" he shouted, already running down the hall. Silena rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"He's just crazy, isn't he Luna?" Silena asked her husky puppy, one of the two that had been found on the journey to rescue her parents that summer. She hadn't been their personally when it had happened but Luke had. The other puppy, Neville, lived with the Michaels. The puppy just looked at her with her bright blue eyes.

Silena found it amusing how frazzled Luke was getting ready for homecoming. You'd think he had scored a date with Megan Fox or Emma Watson when in reality, it was pretty much one of his best friends. Silena wondered how Bryn was handling this. Bryn probably wasn't fazed, but she never acted anything but calm and collected anyways from what Silena knew about her. But even with all her quirks, like appearing out of nowhere when her name was mentioned in conversation or her usage of unusual words, Bryn had become Silena's closest girl friend. Mainly because they could really relate a part of their lives that none of Silena's other friends could. They also shared a similar attitude, but Bryn tended to be more reserved and temperamental.

Silena's cell rang. Well, actually it sang "_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus! Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do!_"

Speaking of Bryn…

Silena answered her phone and chirped, "Hey Bryn, what's up?"

"Derek! I'm going to kill you!" Bryn shouted. In a much sweeter tone, she said, "Hey Silena. Sorry about that. Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Michaels wanted to take some pictures of all of us so they were deliberating if you and Luke wanted to come over here?"

"Yeah! My parents will come too because they'll probably want to take pictures as well. I'll let them know! What were you yelling at Derek for?" Silena queried, grinning.

"He was being a fool and an imbecile and I'm quite ready to zap him into ash but I won't because he's your date for tonight," the British girl ranted.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. But afterwards, he's all yours," Silena promised drolly.

"Oh I can't wait to break that to him. Just text me when you're headed over. I'm still putting on makeup. My eyeliner is giving me hell. I'll see you later!"

"All right, oh and are you calm?"

"Um, besides wanting to kill your boyfriend? Yes. Relatively. Why do you ask?"

"My brother's completely frazzled by all of this. It's hysterical."

Bryn laughed sympathetically. "Aw, why?"

"Because it's Luke and he's weird like that."

"You have a point. Okay, I better get going. See you soon!"

Silena said bye and hung up. She yelled down to her parents what Bryn had said and naturally, her parents said they were going as well to take pictures.

Silena actually had luck with her eyeliner unlike Bryn. It was the eye shadow giving her issues, mainly because she couldn't find the right color of blue to make it where it looked like she had eye shadow on, not like she had given herself black eyes or something. Luke came back into her room, wearing his suit and tie. She looked at him questioningly, obviously asking what he wanted. He picked up on the vibe and asked, "What should I do with my hair? Slicked back or no?"

"You're as bad as a girl, Luke," Silena joked.

"I want to impress her," he said shyly, instantly making her regret her comment. She forgot how much Bryn affected Luke sometimes. He, for some reason, felt the need to impress her, whether it be fighting a monster or wearing an outfit. Bryn was definitely intimidating. First time Silena ever met her, Bryn had stormed into the Big House and zapped another camper in the butt. She was a deadly fighter with an impressive heritage of divine relatives. Silena even felt the need to impress Bryn once in a while but unlike her brother, Silena knew Bryn was actually really laidback as long as nothing ticked her off or something happened that she didn't approve of. She approved of Luke, even if her father didn't. In fact, Zeus hated Luke, and it was a miracle he'd let Bryn stay with Derek and go to the high school with Luke in it.

"Okay, definitely do not slick back your hair. According to the girls I've overheard in the girls' locker room at school, they like when you have your hair kind of brushed over your forehead where it's not _on_ your forehead but it's above it. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Thank you!" He started to leave but Silena stopped him by saying, "And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shave. You're starting to look like Chewbacca." He ran a hand over his chin quickly. It actually wasn't that bad, it was really only a little stubble, but neither Silena nor Bryn liked beards. Silena hated them because they scratched and tickled her face when she kissed someone with one. Of course, Derek was the only person she'd ever kissed but he had once stopped shaving for a week and Silena refused to kiss him until he shaved. He learned quickly.

"Oh, yeah, right," Luke said, shaking his head as if shocked he hadn't thought of it. She felt rather sorry for her brother but at the same time, found it all hilarious.

She finally did a satisfactory job with her eye shadow (fifteen minutes later) before moving onto her hair. She decided to leave it straight but gave it volume. Once she was done, her hair was about an inch taller than is usually was. Finally, it was time for her to get in her dress. Silena excitedly pulled it out of her closet. It was a dark blue chiffon dress that was rather short, even for her. The fabric did a crisscross-like thing at the top of the dress and the hem of the top part of the dress was bedazzled with tiny crystals. Her shoes were black with light sparkles and were four inches tall; Silena felt tall wearing them. She would almost be the same height as Derek in these. Her jewelry consisted of cubic zirconia. Her bracelet had swirls on it and she found it beautiful. Her earring and necklace were rather dainty.

She walked down the hall carefully in her heels, still not completely used to wearing them seeing as how she didn't wear heels often. Silena walked into Luke's room who was putting on his suit jacket. Silena complimented him. "You look sharp."

"Think she'll like it?" Luke queried hopefully.

"She'll love it. You ready?"

"Yeah. And you look great little sis, thought I'd say that," he said, giving her a smile.

"You're carrying me down the stairs. I am so not going down them in these heels," she declared.

"Why don't you take them off?" Luke pointed out, smirking.

"They're a pain to put on and take off. Please?" Luke rolled his eyes but agreed. He turned around and she hopped onto his back. He carried her all the way down to the front door where their parents were waiting.

"I have beautiful kids," Percy mused, looking at their outfits. Silena blushed. She didn't know why, but it might've been being in front of her father with such a short dress on. Annabeth ordered Silena and Luke to get close together because she was taking a picture of them before they left. The two obeyed because there was no arguing with their mother. She always won the arguments. Afterwards, the Jacksons hopped in their dad's Nissan Rogue. Silena's family was rich, she knew that, but her father had never been one to exploit their wealth. He actually was very frugal with money although he didn't mind splurging on his kids as long as they didn't brag about what they had. Silena had been taught to never boast about her wealth, and that was perfectly fine with her. She didn't see the point in it anyways and neither did Luke.

The drive to the Michaels' was short. When Luke and Silena got out, Neville the husky puppy came charging up to them. Percy scooped him up into his arms, preventing the puppy from getting fur on Luke and Silena's clothes. However, the two teenagers could care less and pet and kissed the dog anyways.

"Oh Silena, you look gorgeous!" Mrs. Michaels exclaimed, coming down to welcome them. "And Luke, you look very James Bond-ish."

"Thank you," Luke and Silena replied at the same time. Mrs. Michaels ushered them into the house. Mr. Michaels was calling for Bryn to hurry up, that Silena and Luke were there, while Derek grinned next to his dad, knowing full well Bryn would come down when she was ready. Derek turned to face Silena and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear when he hugged her.

"Thank you," she replied, trying not to giggle. She wasn't sure why she felt the urge to laugh, Silena just did.

"I'm coming!" Bryn hollered. They heard her running down the hallway to the curving stairwell. Silena saw Luke fidgeting out of the corner of her eye. She nudged Derek, motioning slightly with her head at Luke, telling Derek to look at him. He suppressed a grin at the sight of the nervous, blonde demigod. When Bryn came into view, she looked stunning in a purple dress, as short as Silena's. The fabric was chiffon like Silena's and the fabric at the top of the dress twisted in the middle. The dress had a bedazzled belt, making Bryn's waist look very skinny. Her shoes were silver stilettos, taller even than Silena's which was impressive, especially because Bryn seemed to have no problem walking in them (must've been her Aphrodite heritage helping her with that). Her bracelet looked a lot like Silena's, same with the earrings, although the necklace was a little flashier, but still tasteful nonetheless. Her hair was in a stylish bun, making jealously twinge within Silena. She could never get her hair to do that.

And her eyes. Silena would never have guessed Bryn had had issues with her eyeliner. It looked perfect and made Bryn's eyes very catlike. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Bryn ran down the stairs, making Silena's eyebrows raise. Those heels did not look easy to walk in. She was as tall as Luke which impressed Silena since Luke was six-foot-one. He looked dumb-founded. None of them had ever really seen Bryn made up. She always looked good but when she really made herself look good, she looked like a model.

The parents took about a hundred pictures of the four demigods. Silena and Derek had one of them kissing. Luke and Bryn had one of him holding her in his arms bridal style. Of course, Luke had picked Bryn up into that position without her approval although she didn't berate him for it. Instead, she just laughed.

Finally, they were able to leave the house. Derek drove his dad's Audi A4 to a restaurant where they had dinner before heading to the actual dance. They arrived at eight. The dance had started at seven. Derek and Silena disappeared into the crowd, ready to dance.

* * *

**Bryn**

Bryn gripped Luke's hand, completely out of her element. She didn't like being around so many people, mainly because any one of them could be a monster in disguise that desired to kill her or her friends. Her _only_ friends. Luke led her to the refreshments table where some of his football friends were hanging out with their dates. They all did the bro hugs as their greeting to each other.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up!" One guy named Greg said.

"Parents wanted to take lots of pictures and then we went to dinner," Luke explained casually. Greg eyed Bryn, looking her up and down. She shifted closer to Luke who seemed to pick up on her uneasiness. "We're going to go dance a bit. See you later guys."

Luke swept Bryn into the middle of the dance floor, out of view from his friends much to her relief.

"You okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand and spinning her around.

"Yeah, fine. Just… not used to being around this many people unarmed," she replied quietly.

"We'll be fine. And if it helps, I have my sword with me in case anything does happen."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. It did help.

She and Luke danced at least to ten songs before they went back for refreshments. Thankfully, besides a few stragglers that didn't have any dates, no one was there. Derek and Silena joined them a few moments later, holding hands. Silena looked thrilled, like she was having the best time in the world.

Suddenly, all the diet coke Bryn had been drinking took its effect and Bryn excused herself to go to the restroom. There were two girls in there reapplying makeup but that was it. They were gone when Bryn emerged from the stall to wash her hands. She rearranged some of the bobby pins in her hair before leaving. She was greeted by Greg who was leaning against the wall opposite the girls' bathroom.

"Hey Bryn," he said cockily, walking over to her.

"Hello," she responded emotionless. She didn't trust him, nor did she like him. He was a slimy pig. His hair had way too much hair gel in it too which bugged Bryn.

"Where's Luke?"

"Talking to Derek. If you're searching for him, you can follow me. I'm going back to see him right now," Bryn told him, walking towards the other hallway which was more crowded. She didn't like being alone with Greg.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for him. I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted," Greg said, grabbing her hand. She snatched it away. "Ooh, feisty."

He grabbed her shoulder and tried to push her against the wall. Bryn would not have that. She slammed her hand into his arm; it was knocked away. His eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't touch me," Bryn warned menacingly. He ignored her, stepping towards her. Her hand cracked across his face, leaving an imprint. "I said don't touch me."

With that, Bryn walked off, forcing herself not to stab her stiletto heel into his foot. She meandered through the dance crowd, searching for Luke or Derek or Silena, someone she was familiar with. She wasn't having much luck. When someone grabbed her hand, her free one went straight for their face.

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed, grabbing her flying hand right before it slammed into his face. "What'd I do?"

"Damn, don't do that again," Bryn snapped. He lowered their hands.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Nothing happened."

"Bryn."

His voice told her that they'd be going nowhere until she told him. "I might've slapped one of your friends."

"What did they do? And who was it?" Luke demanded.

"Greg was getting a little too hands-on with me and wouldn't stop if you get my drift, so I slapped him."

"Where is he now?"

"No idea. I left him."

"Do you want to go home?" Bryn looked at the clock. They still had two hours before the dance ended, plus they still hadn't named homecoming king and queen.

"No, let's stay. I want to see if Derek won homecoming king," Bryn replied. When Luke looked at her dubiously, she squeezed his hand, promising, "I'm fine."

He nodded before leading her to the dance floor where they were immediately interrupted by the DJ, getting ready to announce the homecoming queen and king.

* * *

**Silena**

Silena, with Derek behind her, found her brother and Bryn easily in the crowd. They were patiently waiting for the DJ to announce the king and queen.

"Hey," Silena greeted, standing next to Bryn. The blonde demigod turned to look at her. She responded with the same.

"Is everyone having a good time?!" The DJ hollered. The crowd cheered crazily. "All right, well it's the time everyone has been waiting for. It's time to announce the homecoming king and queen! For the king, it's… Derek Michaels!"

Silena cheered loudly with Bryn while Luke hollered, "WAY TO GO DEREK!"

Derek made his way up to the stage, grinning and blushing at the same time. The DJ continued. "And for your homecoming queen, it's… Sally Fox!"

The cheering wasn't as loud but still good enough to make Silena cringe. She glowered at the tall, black-haired girl who strutted up to the stage, accepting her crown along with Derek. Silena hated her.

"Silena, why are you looking like you want to kill her and do you need any help in doing so?" Bryn whispered.

Silena chuckled. "That's Sally Fox. She's had more boyfriends than Taylor Swift in four months and apparently is currently after mine. I'm surprised she hasn't gone for Luke yet."

"What a wench," Bryn remarked bluntly, making Silena snort.

The DJ informed the crowd that the king and queen would share one slow dance. Silena watched enviously as Sally danced with Derek. Sally was whispering things in his ear. When Derek made eye contact with Silena, he gave her an 'I'm so sorry' look. She gave him a smile saying it was okay. The song was short thankfully so Derek made a beeline for his girlfriend once the song was over.

"Hey, Derek, can I speak to you for a minute?" Luke inquired.

"Sure man," Derek replied. He and Luke disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two girls befuddled. They shrugged it off however and decided to dance with each other. They were grinning and laughing at each other, particularly at the part that neither of them could dance well without their dates. They finally gave up, heading over to the food stand where they got some chips to munch on. Silena wasn't sure why she was hungry, she'd eaten a lot at dinner, but she was so she went with it.

What had to be at least twenty minutes later, Luke and Derek appeared. Derek looked rather angry, much to Silena's curiosity. Bryn seemed to know what had happened, but she didn't say anything, much to Silena's annoyance, just merely gave the boys a small, innocent smile. The boys waved off Silena's questions about why they looked ready to punch something (or someone); they simply grabbed their dates' hands and began to dance with them. Luke led Bryn closer to the outside of the dancing mass of people. He was whispering something into her ear, something Silena couldn't determine. Bryn smiled up at him and her lips read, "Thank you."

At eleven, the dance ended. Luke and Bryn met up with Silena and Derek outside at Derek's car. Luke and Bryn took the backseat while Silena rode shotgun. When they reached the Jackson's house, Silena kissed Derek goodbye and waved bye to Bryn who then proceeded to somehow gracefully get in the passenger seat, even in her dress. Derek drove off; Silena and Luke watched them drive away.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you tell Bryn earlier? You whispered something into her ear at the dance."

Luke smiled. "The same thing I told you a long time ago."

"Which was?" Silena prodded.

"That I'd always be there to protect you," he replied. Luke looked down at his sister, ruffled her hair, and went inside with his hands in his pockets.

Silena merely stood stupefied on her sidewalk.

* * *

**So not a very exciting chapter but believe it or not, you have to know this so deal haha and to all you Swifties out there, I wasn't making a jab at Taylor Swift so don't get mad at me for that, it was just a joke. Please review! :)**


	3. Dunkin Donuts Galore

**I'm really trying to knock these small stories out so I can start writing **_**UnStoppable **_**because that's going to be a blast to write. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Chapter**** Quote:****  
"If there is a heaven for me, I'm sure it has a beach attached to it."  
Jimmy Buffett**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dunkin Donuts Galore

**Luke**

For a mid-October day, it was unheard of to have weather in the high sixties. The sun was shining brightly that morning and unlike his sister, Luke was up, awake, and ready to do something. He charged upstairs to his sister's room where he leapt onto her bed. Silena flipped out on him, hitting him with multiple pillows. He fell off her bed onto the floor, laughing.

"Come on sleepy head. We're going to the beach and we're dragging Bryn and Derek along with us," Luke said.

"Luke, it is mid-October. The water is going to be freezing!" Silena objected.

"It's almost seventy out already and who said we had to go in the water?! Come on! Tucker is coming too! He came up for the weekend. Actually, he's already going and we're all going whether you like it or not so get up and get ready. I'll call the Michaels."

Silena hit him with another pillow but muttered her agreement to go. Luke knew mentioning Derek would be going would get her to go as well. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Bryn's number. She groggily picked up, mumbling, "It is seven in the morning. You better have a damn good reason about calling me."

"Get your feisty butt up. We're going to the beach. You, me, Silena, Derek, and Tucker." Something zapped him in the butt, making him yelp. "How in Poseidon's name did you zap me in the butt all the way from your house Cat Woman?"

"I've been practicing my skills. Now shut up Sharkboy and pick us up in thirty." Bryn hung up without saying goodbye. Luke rubbed his butt; it was still tingling from the electricity.

"Bryn get you?" Silena's voice queried. Luke turned around to face his sister. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. Beats me how she did from her house but still."

"Good. You deserved it," Silena muttered, shuffling off to the bathroom. Luke rolled his eyes as he went to his room to change into swimming trunks. He stuffed a backpack with a beach towel and a football. He never tired of throwing a football around. Tucker always made jokes that Luke was the next superstar in the NFL, but Luke didn't believe him. He didn't feel that he was that amazing of a player. Derek, on the other hand, really could be the next great superstar, especially with his throwing arm. Derek was an amazing quarterback. He definitely was NFL material but of course, Luke would never say that. It was a guy thing.

"Silena, are you ready?!" Luke hollered.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied.

"Cheer up, Lena. I'll get you some Dunkin Donuts and all will be well," Luke promised her, meeting her in the hallway. She had on a white cover up, hiding her royal blue bathing suit which made her eyes really stand out. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Why do you insist on calling me Lena?"

"Because I'm your annoying older brother and it's my job to call you nicknames. Don't worry, I'm the only one who gets to call you that. Let's go." Luke slid down the railing of the stairwell while Silena walked slowly down. He left a note for their parents, telling them where they were going, before they hopped into the Rogue and drove to the Michaels' house. Bryn and Derek were waiting for them on the porch steps. Bryn had on a black sun dress and aviators on her head. She looked about ready to kill someone for waking her up so early; Luke just hoped she wasn't planning on killing him seeing as how he woke her up. Derek, meanwhile, seemed pretty awake and calm. What was it with the girls being grouchy in the morning?

Bryn and Derek climbed into the backseat. She fell asleep immediately. Silena greeted Derek before crashing out, her face pressed up against the window.

"Tucker's going to meet us there. Want anything from Dunkin Donuts?" Luke asked Derek.

"Coffee and five glazed donuts," Derek replied.

"Hungry?" Luke laughed.

"Gods, you have no freaking idea."

They drove off, heading west to the beach which was only about an hour away. Luke drove through the drive-thru at Dunkin Donuts, ordering almost enough food to feed every demigod at Camp Half-Blood. He ordered two dozen donuts: six glazed donuts, twelve chocolate sprinkled donuts, and six strawberry iced donuts. He then ordered a box of fifty chocolate glazed munchkins along with four cups of coffee. Silena and Bryn magically woke up from the smell of the food. They seemed to perk up once they had some caffeine in their systems; actually Silena wouldn't shut up all the way to the beach after she'd eaten two donuts. Bryn still stayed silent.

When the group reached the beach, Tucker was tanning on top of his truck. He sat up upon hearing the crackle of Luke's tires on the gravel. He grinned and leapt down. The four demigods got out of the truck.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Tucker chuckled, hugging the two girls and shaking hands with the boys.

"We stopped by for sustenance," Bryn explained, pulling out the box of chocolate glazed munchkins which Tucker eyed hungrily. Luke grabbed the rest of the boxes of donuts before the five all headed down to the beach. The warm sand felt good between Luke's toes; he felt the water before he saw it. Once they were over the hill, the water of Lake Erie welcomed him. It took all his willpower to not throw the donuts into the air and dive into the water.

They put the donut boxes on a towel and sat down in a circle around them, chowing down. The girls gave up after eating half the munchkins. The boys ate a lot more although there were at least a dozen left.

The girls lie down on their beach towels, soaking in the sun while the boys went out to toss around the football. Tucker pushed Luke into the water. Deciding to scare his friend, Luke stayed under for about a minute. When he saw Tucker's feet coming near him, he surfaced. His friend swore colorfully at him, telling Luke never to scare him like that again. Luke merely laughed; Derek grinned over Tucker's shoulder, knowing fully well Luke had been entirely fine.

Around noon, the girls got up and started to play with the boys. Tucker decided no one was safe from getting thrown in the water so he went for Silena first. Luke decided what the hell and grabbed Bryn, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed at him to put her down but he didn't listen. He dove into the cold water with her. He surfaced immediately for her sake and was greeted by a wave splashed at his face.

"You complete jerk!" Bryn laughed.

"Tucker, I really hate you," Silena snapped jokingly. Derek popped up behind Bryn, about to dunk her in the water, when Silena jumped onto his back, pulling him underneath the waves. They reappeared a few feet away; Silena was grinning while her boyfriend looked stupefied.

"Let's get back on land. This water is flipping cold," Tucker commented. No one argued although Luke would've liked to stay in longer. Silena, without permission, hopped onto Bryn's back. Surprisingly, Bryn didn't seem to mind and hauled the granddaughter of Poseidon up onto shore.

"What? You're not going to zap her like you do me?" Luke demanded airily.

"She hasn't done anything wrong," Bryn answered, smiling mischievously at him before he felt something electrical hit him on the back of his leg and jumped slightly. He tried to glare at her but failed miserably. "Deal with it Sharkboy."

The group went back to their towels, drying off, and relaxing onto the sand. Around five, the group decided to head back. Luke and Bryn got in the backseat while Derek drove Luke's car. Silena rode shotgun with him. Tucker followed them back home. On the way there, Bryn slumped over onto Luke's shoulder, fast asleep. He looked at her, smiling.

Conversation was small on the way to the Jackson's house. Bryn stumbled into the house and onto the couch where she fell asleep once more. Silena grabbed a pillow and blanket before curling up on the recliner. Derek simply lay flat on his stomach on the floor, crashing out. This left Luke and Tucker the only ones awake. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were at a business meeting for a new cruise ship that was being developed. Mr. Michaels was probably there as well.

Tucker and Luke went into the kitchen where they pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat them ravenously.

"All right, answer me seriously: is Bryn single?" Tucker asked.

Luke barely avoided choking on the chip he'd been swallowing. "Yeah, she's single. Why do want to know?"

"Is her dad really that bad that you two can't date? You two act as if you already are for one."

"Her dad… there's really no way to describe him. I've never even met him but trust me, I don't think I want to. I've heard enough about him from her. Bryn's temperamental but she's got nothing on him."

"Have you tried talking to him about dating her? Man to man?"

"I can't even reach him. Believe me, I've tried. He's just dead set against me dating his daughter and to be honest, even my grandfather's starting to become more against it. My dad's on my side, so is my mother; they don't know why my grandfather suddenly doesn't want me dating Bryn. He used to be cool with it. In fact, I think he wanted us to. And then something changed. He barely wants us being friends, but I think her father and my grandfather have figured out that we're always going to be friends." Luke realized he was saying too much. Tucker knew Luke like that back of his hand, and knew he'd be hiding something.

Sure enough, his next question was, "Your grandfather on your mother's side? Why is he against it?"

"No… my grandfather on my father's side," Luke mumbled, taking a swig of his Diet Dr. Pepper.

"When did he come into the picture? Hasn't he been like MIA your entire life?"

"Yeah, business or something. I wasn't really listening. Kind of shocked he was there in the first place."

"When do you see him next?"

"No idea. He comes and goes."

"Next time he comes over, ask him why he's against you and Bryn dating."

"I've already asked him. He wouldn't budge in telling me. He wouldn't even tell my parents."

"Weird," Tucker commented. Changing the topic much to Luke's relief, Tucked questioned, "Mind if I crash here tonight? Parents aren't home but my sister is and I don't really want to be near her and her husband right after they've just gotten married if you catch my drift."

Luke laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. You can stay in the guest room."

"You're a life and sanity saver. Are Derek and Bryn staying over?"

"Probably not. Their house is only about a ten minute walk through the woods from mine."

"Get them to stay. We'll have a movie night!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Shh! Don't wake the grizzlies!" Luke chided drolly. The two boys peered out into the living room, making sure the three people were asleep. The only difference was Bryn had curled up into a ball against the pillow. How she compacted herself into such a tiny ball was beyond Luke considering how tall she was, but he decided not to question it. This was Bryn after all.

"Dude, I'm starved. Want to go get something to eat?" Tucker queried, browsing Luke's fridge. Despite the fact they'd eaten a ton of food that day, Luke was starving too so he agreed. He left a note for his friends telling them where he was going before he left.

He and Tucker went to a barbecue place where they ordered five pulled pork sandwiches. They ate theirs at the restaurant and got the other three to-go for Bryn, Derek, and Silena. When they got home, the three friends were awake, intensely watching an episode of _NCIS_. It was an older show, but it never got old, particularly DiNozzo's jokes.

"We have food!" Luke announced, holding up the bags. Bryn, Derek, and Silena snatched their meals out of his hands, saying thank you through their full mouths. Luke plopped down on the couch next to Bryn who was nearly done with her sandwich.

"Anyone want to have a movie marathon tonight?" Tucker inquired.

"I don't know. Do we need to get home, Derek?" Bryn queried, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'll text mom and dad and tell them we're staying here for the night. Hey Luke, I'm going to have to borrow some pajamas."

"Consider it done. I'll go get some for you. You guys choose the movie." Luke bounded up off the couch and ran upstairs. He changed into a pair of sweatpants but eighty-sixed the shirt. He was hot and a shirt would just make him even hotter. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Derek and another pair for Tucker before heading downstairs. The girls had disappeared. They'd apparently gone upstairs to get dressed for the night too. When they came down, Bryn was in a tank top and sweatpants. She took one look at Luke before hurriedly looking away. She still sat next to him however. Actually, she leaned against the pillows and stretched her legs out over Luke and Tucker's laps. Tucker made the mistake of tickling her foot; Bryn flipped and slammed her heel into his thigh. Tucker whimpered, completely shocked by how strong she was. Luke was laughing his head off. Bryn sheepishly apologized.

Finally, the group settled in, watching Star Wars. Silena and Bryn were practically drooling over Han. Around two, Silena and Derek fell asleep along with Bryn. Tucker passed out a few minutes later. Luke was last to fall asleep. The last thing he remembered was Han shouting at Leia, "You could use a good kiss!"

When he woke up, it was still dark out; the television was still on, but the movie was over so only the menu was showing. Bryn was gone. Curious, Luke got up. He decided to get a glass of water before going to find her.

He didn't need to look for her, however. She was in the kitchen in one of the bar chairs, staring at nothing while holding a glass of water. Bryn didn't even stir when he entered, telling him either she was asleep with her eyes open or she was in really deep thought. Luke hoped it wasn't the former because that would freak him out.

"Bryn?" Luke asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up. Luke wasn't sure what he expected; maybe a tired expression, maybe even an angry one for being up at this ungodly hour, but not this. At least he never thought he'd see this expression on her. He didn't even think she had that expression in her expression storage place or whatever. Luke had seen Bryn beyond sick, he'd seen her beyond angry, he'd seen her beyond happy.

But never sad.

* * *

**Hmm, what got to Bryn? Please review! There seriously aren't many chapters left in this haha again review please!**


	4. The Gods Have Issues

**This will be an interesting chapter for y'all hopefully! Please review!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family."  
****~Jim Butcher**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gods Have Issues

**Bryn**

Bryn woke up to the Star Wars theme song playing. Opening her eyes, she saw the end credits of the movie rolling. Luke was asleep with his head lolling back. Tucker had fallen to the side so that he was lying against the arm of the couch. Looking over, she found Derek and Silena asleep on the recliner with Derek wrapping Silena in his arms. She smiled at the sight of them; Bryn was glad that Derek had finally found a girlfriend after all these years. He deserved one.

Not able to go back to sleep, Bryn headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She grabbed a glass from one of the kitchen cabinets and filled it up. When she turned around, Bryn barely managed to stop herself from dropping the glass.

"Father!" Bryn gasped. Zeus stood there in his frightening glory. He had on a dark blue, pin-striped suit with his blonde hair combed back. His black shoes shone in the kitchen light. His eyes had mini thunderstorms in them. He had a mixed expression on his face; he looked angry and sad all at the same time. How that worked Bryn couldn't work out but she decided not to pursue trying. It would just lead her to confusion which would lead to an infuriating annoyance.

"Hello, daughter," he said formally.

"What on earth are you doing- Poseidon!" Bryn exclaimed, trying not to drop her glass for the second time. The second of the Big Three was in a white tee shirt with a black coat over it and he wore dark blue jeans. His expression meant he was here for business and business only. Their presence scared Bryn.

"Miss Winchester," he replied, nodding his head.

"Why are you- grandmother?" Bryn decided to set her water glass down before she dropped it and woke up her friends. She'd have enough trouble explaining to Luke, Silena, and Derek about why the gods were standing in the Jackson's kitchen. It'd be impossible to explain to Tucker.

"Hello dear."

"Anyone else coming?" Bryn demanded. Zeus nodded. Lightning flashed across the sky before more gods appeared: Apollo, Hecate, Athena, and Hera. Why Hera was there, Bryn didn't know. What she did know was that the queen of the gods was eyeing her warily. Hermes appeared a few seconds later followed by Hephaestus and Ares. The last two stayed far away from each other which Bryn didn't blame them for. One was Aphrodite's husband and the other was her known lover. Of course it would be rather awkward. Dionysus came about a minute later with Demeter and Artemis holding him up; Mr. D was completely smashed. Hades wasn't far behind the three of them.

"Sorry Zeus. Found an amazing liquor store and I drank it. Divine wine. Divine divine," Dionysus said, slurring his words.

"He is the god of wine. How does he get drunk?" Bryn queried, raising any eyebrow. Zeus rolled his eyes at his fellow god.

"He probably spiked it with nectar. He'll snap out of it. Besides, we're not here to talk about Dionysus. We're here to talk about you. First off, what are you doing?" Zeus asked.

His daughter looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he was asking her a trick question. "I was getting water before you fourteen barged in."

"I meant with Luke!" Zeus roared, making her flinch. Poseidon and Hades shared a look before rolling their eyes at their brother's temper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bryn replied truthfully. They weren't doing anything. If they were, Luke would've already been dead by now.

"He is in there shirtless with you sleeping right next to him. Explain yourself!"

"_That_ is why you came to visit me at four in the morning? You're angry that Luke was hot so he decided not to wear a shirt to bed? That's ridiculous. Honestly, that's really ridiculous."

"Watch your tongue, young lady," Hera warned.

"Or what? You'll turn me into peacock in front of your husband who happens to be my father? I don't think so. And maybe my tone might be a little different if I knew what the hell all of you are doing here!" Bryn exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Zeus! Poseidon! You still haven't told her?" Aphrodite chastised.

"It's not exactly an easy topic to bring up especially with her being my daughter!" Zeus retorted.

"Well they deserve to have some time together," the goddess countered. "There's only a little time left. It is not justifiable?"

"What _time_ do we have left?" Bryn interjected. Naturally the gods ignored her, arguing amongst themselves.

"It's never a good thing to know too much about your future, Aphrodite," Athena wrangled, sounding the calmest out of all of them. Bryn rather liked Athena. The goddess didn't take crap from anyone, much like Bryn herself. Besides, they were pretty much half-sisters except that one was a demigod and one an immortal.

"You and your wisdom quotes, Athena. You really need a man in your life," Aphrodite sniffed.

"The only thing I need is for you to stop speaking."

"All of you need to stop speaking and tell me what the hell is going on!" Bryn growled. They didn't listen to her which was really starting to aggravate her. They just kept going on and on about how much 'time' she and Luke had left.

"Poseidon, do you not want your grandson to be happy?" Aphrodite queried.

"Don't bring that into this. Of course I want him to be happy but what's the point when it's going to end in devastation? Their relationship could cause the end of the world!" Poseidon's eyes were blazing with fury. Bryn was glad he wasn't looking at her or else she would probably be a pile of ash right now.

Apollo nudged her, grinning. "Gotta love family arguments," he whispered.

"I do when I actually know what's going on," Bryn hissed. Her temper rose each passing moment the gods refused to let her in on what was happening. When her temper rose, bad things would begin to happen. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Zeus halted all conversation. Amazingly, the gods listened, falling silent; they still gave death glares to each other.

"Bryn, calm down before you make the house explode," Zeus ordered gently. His tone surprised her but didn't lessen her anger.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when you tell me what 'time' I have left and how it affects my relationship with Luke _and_ how it could mean the end of the world," she snapped.

Zeus sighed, obviously reaching a point in the conversation he was reluctant to discuss.

"Zeus, she needs to know. Her decision could very well be the prevention of our annihilation," Apollo remarked. It had been the first thing he said to any of his family members the entire time he'd been there, but since he was the god of prophecies (among other things), the gods listened to him.

"But my daughter…" the King of Olympus trailed off, looking depressed. Even the other gods looked rather upset; Poseidon and Hades looked almost as upset as Zeus. Bryn wondered what type of force in the world could make the Big Three all upset. How something to do with _her_ could do that to them.

"You might want to sit down," Athena said. "This might take a while."

Bryn listened, sitting down in one of the bar chairs with her glass of water.

"Well," she said, "I'm waiting."

It was Athena who began speaking. The other Olympians seemed too miserable to speak.

* * *

The gods left around four-thirty, leaving Bryn alone to her many thoughts. The explanation hadn't taken long much to the gods' surprise. They thought they'd have a lot more resistance from her, a lot more questions. Actually, Bryn was just in too much shock to say anything. Her stomach felt like queasy. For the first time in almost ten years, Bryn wanted to cry. She forced herself not to. She would not cry. She would not let the Fates show that they had gotten to her.

Bryn finally understood why Poseidon had suddenly changed his mind about her and Luke dating. She still wanted to date the grandson of Poseidon, but understood why she shouldn't. Her father had finally given her permission to date Luke, but Bryn knew it wouldn't end well if she actually went through with it. Of course, whether she and Luke dated or not, they'd both still be in pain; they couldn't win.

"Bryn? Are you okay?" Luke's soft voice asked. Her head whipped up to look at him. She tried to hide her sadness but it was impossible, at least with Luke. He saw her expression instantly.

"Nightmare," she whispered, glancing back down at her glass and drawing a pattern in the condensation which had gathered on the glass. She heard him shuffling over to her. His arm went around her waist, making her tense slightly.

"What was it about?" he sat down in the bar chair next to her, his arm never leaving her waist.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she mumbled; Bryn refused to look at him, afraid he'd see right through her. He had that ability. He put his pointer finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Luke told her softly. She nodded but said nothing. "Let's go back to bed. I promise I won't let any nightmares come to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bryn inquired tiredly as she allowed for him to take her hands and make her stand up.

"Because no one messes with my family and friends and if I ever meet the god that gave you the nightmare, I'll kill them," he promised. At that Bryn laughed before pointing out, "They're immortal. You can't kill them."

"Don't dash my desires, Bryn Winchester. I could accomplish it if I was angry enough which if anyone messes with my family or friends, I would be more than angry if there is such a thing."

"Infuriated, vexed, wrathful, incensed, enraged, irate-" Luke cut her off.

"Bed. Now. You ramble when you're tired. Come on," he urged, leading her back to the living room. They were going to take their spots on the couch again but found Tucker sprawled out across the entire thing. "Well so much for our spots. Wait here. I'm going to get something."

Luke disappeared down the hallway. Bryn heard a closet door open and close. When Luke came back, she was amazed he hadn't crashed into something since his arms were heaped full of blankets and pillows and he couldn't see over any of it. In fact, one of the blankets completely covered Luke's head.

"A little help," his muffled voice requested. Bryn giggled as she took off the topmost blankets and two pillows. Luke's blue eyes peered at her over the rest of the heap. "Thank you."

He threw down the blankets onto the floor, pulling a very fluffy comforter out. He spread it out on the floor next to the couch on the end next to Tucker's head. He then proceeded to put blanket after blanket on top. Once all of the blankets were piled on top of the comforter he pulled them back so that he could get in.

"Come on," Luke said, plopping down under the blankets. Hesitantly she crawled in next to him, pulling the covers over her shoulders. Luke was lying on his stomach with his hand next to Bryn's; she was lying on her side, facing him.

"This is surprisingly comfy," she commented.

"Just call me master of be- no, never mind. That wouldn't sound good. Just forget that entire thought."

Bryn simply smiled and took a hold of his hand, making him scrunch his eyebrows slightly, but he didn't pull away. "Good night Luke."

"Good night Bryn." She shut her eyes, and fell asleep holding his hand.

* * *

**So is anyone interested in what's going to happen? :P Please review :D**


	5. I Almost Kill My Sister's Boyfriend

**Did y'all like the last chapter? I hope so! Well here's the next :)**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful."  
****~Norman Vincent Peale**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Almost Kill My Sister's Boyfriend

**Luke**

**December 16…**

Luke had been lying in his bed with Bryn watching a movie when he heard a car pull up his gravel driveway. He didn't think anything of it and concentrated on Halle Berry as Cat Woman. He kept teasing Bryn that she should've dressed up as Cat Woman for Halloween. He stopped when she zapped him in the stomach.

"Did you hear that?" Bryn queried, looking suspiciously at his doorway. Luke strained his ears to listen for… something. And then he did hear something: furious shouting. He recognized the voice as Silena's.

"What the hell?" he muttered, getting out of bed. Bryn followed, just as curious as he was. They were halfway down the stairwell when Silena came barging in the door. Her eyes were blazing with fury, but she'd definitely been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks flushed. Derek came rushing in after her which apparently was a mistake on his part because Silena whirled on and slapped him with a ferocity Luke had never seen in his sister before.

"Silena, please!" Derek begged, attempting to grab her hand to get her to look at him. She snatched her hand away.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.

"What's going on?" Luke demanded. Bryn stood close beside him, tensing as if ready to stop a fight.

"Luke, listen to me, I would never-" Derek began.

Silena cut him off. "I caught him with another girl," she explained venomously.

"If you would let me explain-"

"There's no explaining that needs to be done! We're over, Derek! We're through!" Silena stormed upstairs, shoving past her brother. Luke glared menacingly at Derek who was too busy pondering over the fact that Silena had just broken up with him to realize Luke was approaching.

"I thought I told you to never hurt my sister!" Luke growled, shoving Derek back.

"Luke!" Bryn exclaimed.

"I didn't-Luke, please- I…" Derek held up his hands as an offer of peace and surrender, but Luke was unrelenting. He finally pinned Derek against the wall. This is where Bryn intervened, stepping in between the boys. She pushed Luke back.

"Luke! That's enough!" she scolded. Luke tried to push past her but Bryn somehow held him back. "I said that's enough!"

"He hurt my sister!" Luke replied, barely maintaining from strangling his sister's now ex-boyfriend.

"Leave him to me," Bryn told him calmly. Luke looked down into her hazel eyes. He saw that she was practically as angry as him but she controlled it a lot better which somewhat amused him seeing as how she had such a temper.

"Don't go easy on him," he said.

"I'll take care of him as I see fit. Now go take care of Silena." Luke nodded, gave Bryn a quick hug, and then ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

* * *

**Bryn**

Bryn grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt, dragging him outside to the path leading to their house through the woods that the four demigods had created one weekend. She didn't speak to him as they walked through no matter what he said or did. He finally shut his mouth, letting the daughter of Zeus lead him into his house and up to his room where she shoved him onto his bed. "You better have a damn good explanation about what just happened."

Derek put his head in his hands, refusing to look at Bryn, but he began to explain. "My dad told me about the Christmas dance that Mr. Jackson is holding for some of the people at his company. He told us that you and I could come along. You remember that. I can't dance. Not the type of dance that this dance would want. So I called an old family friend to see if she could teach me. Her name is Mrs. Freud."

"You've told me about her before," Bryn commented.

Derek finally looked up. The outline of a handprint was still evident on his face. Bryn felt bad for him even if she was pissed, particularly because he looked close to tears and no matter what, she never wanted to see her best friend cry. "She told me she was out of town, but that her daughter, Mandy, was giving dance lessons in her absence, so I went to her daughter. I figured a private lesson would be better. I'd learn quicker. You know how I don't learn well in big classes. Mandy and I have known each for forever so we kissed each other on the cheek as a goodbye and we gave each other a hug. I don't know why Silena was right there across the street from us, but she was and she saw us and she bolted. Oh gods what have I done?" He ran a hand across his face, very disturbed by the turn of events.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She wouldn't let me!" Derek exclaimed angrily. Bryn raised an eyebrow at him, which made his shoulders sag. "Sorry, I'm frustrated and upset and I miss my gir… ex-girlfriend I guess now."

"Where's Mandy now?" Bryn asked, moving towards the door.

"Still at the studio I guess. She has dance classes until nine. Why?"

"I'm going to speak to her."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do believe you Derek; I need to speak to her for another reason. I'll be back okay?" She left him sulking on his bed.

Bryn grabbed the keys to the Honda Pilot and got in the truck. She drove to downtown Havenbrook where she cruised around for about twenty minutes, attempting to find the dance studio Mandy worked at. She finally found it on a corner block. She parked in a parking lot across the street. When Bryn entered the dance studio, it smelled faintly of citrus. A girl, shorter than Bryn, came out of an office. She wore workout pants and a camisole. Her brown hair was pulled back by a headband. She smiled sweetly at Bryn and asked, "Hi there! Are you here to sign up for a dance class?"

"No, actually. I came for something else if I'm at the right place. Are you Mandy?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Derek's-"

"You must be Bryn! He's told me so much about you! You're practically a sister to him," Mandy explained kindly. "He told me what you look like. That's why I knew your name. How is he by the way? Is his girlfriend okay? I feel horrible. He was trying to surprise her by learning how to dance. Isn't that romantic? I really need to find a boyfriend like him. Not _him_, though. That'd be too weird. Besides, he really is in love with Silena. She's gorgeous; I can see why he likes her."

Bryn smiled amusedly. This girl definitely was no threat to Silena. "He's upset. Silena flipped out on him. Slapped him too. I wanted to ask you something if you think you might be up to it."

"If it means helping Derek get his girlfriend back, by all means, I want to help," Mandy declared sincerely. Bryn liked this girl.

"I want you to talk to Silena, explain it girl to girl. She won't listen to Derek, but I can get her to listen to me and therefore you."

"I'm in. I can't leave until nine though. My classes…"

"That's okay. Would you mind if I waited here? I'd rather not drive to and fro over and over again."

"Of course! Make yourself at home. You can go into my office and relax in there. There's food and drinks in there. I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave okay? I need to go though; my dance class just showed up."

Mandy left Bryn and led her class into the dance room. Bryn went into the office. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. However, she stayed very aware of her surroundings, making sure nothing tried to attack or kill her.

At nine-ten, Mandy came into the office, waking Bryn. The two girls got into their cars and drove to the Jackson's house. Bryn knocked on the door; Luke answered. He greeted her tiredly but let her in. Bryn introduced Mandy who shyly shook Luke's hand.

"Luke who is it?" Silena queried, coming down the steps. When she saw Mandy, she snarled, "Get out of my house."

"Silena? Who is it?" Luke asked.

"The bi… the witch Derek was with."

"What the hell are you doing bringing her here, Bryn?" he demanded.

"Both of you shut up and listen to me. Silena, let Mandy explain to you what happened. Luke, I'll explain to you."

"You're nuts, Bryn. I'm not letting her anywhere near me," Silena snapped.

"You will and you are. Talk to her Silena."

The granddaughter of Poseidon glowered at Bryn but consented after a few seconds. She grumbled for Mandy to follow her. The dance instructor skittered up the steps, looking frightened. Bryn didn't blame her.

"What are you doing?" Luke inquired.

"Come on Sharkboy. Let me go help you study for your math final while I explain." She took a hold of his hand, leading him up to his room where she informed him of the entire situation. Luke seemed to feel bad for freaking on Derek after he heard the story. About thirty minutes after Silena had gone upstairs with Mandy, she entered Luke's room, looking calm.

"I, um, I'm going over to see Derek and apologize. Mandy's coming with me. I'll be back soon okay?" Silena said. Luke nodded, telling her to be careful. He went back to studying for his math final which he was swearing up and down was going to kill him faster than Zeus would if Luke kissed Bryn. She was trying to explain some of the equations to him but it wasn't working well because he was so exhausted. She left him briefly to go to the bathroom and when she came back, he had fallen asleep on his desk. Bryn smiled sympathetically at the sleeping demigod. She grabbed a blanket off his bed to cover him up with it. He opened his eyes sleepily when the blanket made contact with his body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Luke, go to bed. I'll help you study in the morning since we both have off periods," Bryn told him.

"No, we won't be able to go over it all. I need to know this or else I'll fail and then I won't graduate and then I'll be a super senior and no offense to my high school, but I don't want to be there for another year. I want to go to college and-" he rambled until Bryn cut him short.

"You won't do well if you're tired. Get some sleep. We'll get it all done in the morning. I promise. I'm going to head home, okay?"

"I'll walk you out." The two demigods went downstairs and outside to the Honda Pilot. Luke gave Bryn a hug and opened her car door for her. She drove home smiling.

* * *

**Silena**

When Silena entered the Michaels' house with Mandy behind her, it was completely silent save for the soft music coming from upstairs. The song was slow, but she didn't recognize the tune itself. She padded quietly upstairs. Mandy stayed on the first floor, saying she wanted to give them some privacy.

Silena quietly opened Derek's door. He was lying on his side, his back to her. He was facing the wall, but he was definitely awake. She could see his finger drawing something on his bed sheets.

"Hey Bryn," he said quietly, not turning over. "Seeing that you're back, I'm guessing you weren't able to convince her?"

"Actually, she did…" Silena replied shyly. She never saw Derek move so fast in her life. He flipped over to face her, drinking in the fact that she was really there and not screaming at him or trying to slap him.

"Silena…" he whispered. Derek didn't move, simply stared helplessly at her. She had never seen him look so sad. He looked like a puppy that had lost their owner and didn't know where to go. Silena walked up to him. He finally stood up, looking down at her but not _at_ her. It was as if he just couldn't. It hurt, but Silena deserved it with the way she treated him earlier. "I'm sorry. I was just trying learn how to dance… to impress you. I can dance but not the fancy dancing that you know and I wanted to surprise you by-"

Silena put her finger to his lips, shutting him up. "I know. Mandy explained everything to me."

"Mandy?! How did-"

"Bryn had her speak to me."

"How did she manage that?"

"Didn't really give me a choice," Silena said with a small chuckle.

"That sounds like Bryn."

"I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier; I should've let you explain."

"I don't blame you, Silena. If I saw you hugging another man and giving him a kiss on the cheek, I probably would've been upset too, especially if I didn't know who he was," Derek said. "… Do you forgive me?"

"A million times over," she promised, smiling up at him. She gave him a kiss.

Derek grinned into the smile. "Thank the gods."

* * *

**Luke**

**December 21…**

Luke waited impatiently for the Michaels to arrive. They were coming over fifteen minutes before they all had to leave for New York City because Percy and Mr. Michaels had some business to discuss.

Silena sat on the couch in her sea green dress with a rhinestone-embroidered hem on the top part of her dress; she was flipping through the channels, attempting to find something decent to entertain her for a bit.

"Luke, if you keep pacing, you're going to wear down the carpet and fall down into the basement," Silena joked.

"Sorry, my ADHD is acting up," Luke mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. His sister looked at him understandingly, knowing fully what he was going through. He hated having ADHD sometimes, even though he knew it kept him alive through battles. He wished it would disappear during school hours so he could actually focus on the subject sometimes.

At that moment, Luna came trotting in, one of her toys in her mouth. Luke grabbed one end of the toy and began to play a game of tug-o-war with the husky puppy who seemed to be enjoying it. The game kept him occupied for a while but in the end, he let her win the game.

When the doorbell rang, she started barking her high-pitched bark, hurting Luke's ears. He ran to the door and opened it. He shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Michaels before letting them in. They headed straight for the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were waiting. When they were out of ear shot, Luke turned to Derek, apologizing for how he acted towards him when he thought Derek had cheated on Silena. The son of Apollo told him it was fine before heading to the living room to see his girlfriend. Luke turned to Bryn; she looked incredible in a red dress with a bedazzled cinch around the waist. There was more fabric attached to the waist so when she walked, it flowed regally out behind her. Her hair was wavy and cascaded over her shoulders and back.

"You look g-great," Luke stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. She pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face as she said thank you. "Come on, I have something for you."

He took her hand, leading her upstairs. They went to his room where he pulled out a wrapped gift from his computer desk drawer.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. "An early Christmas present. Sorry about the crappy wrapping job. I'm not like Silena when it comes to stuff like that."

Bryn sat on his bed, looking surprised. When she opened it, her mouth fell slightly open. Inside lie two pieces of jewelry: a diamond infinity necklace with a matching ring.

"What's this for?!" She exclaimed. She held it up against the light; the diamonds sparkled brilliantly.

"It's one of your Christmas presents. I thought you could wear it tonight if you wanted," Luke said somewhat bashfully. She already wore a necklace and a ring. He figured she wouldn't want to wear it but like always, Bryn surprised him. She gingerly set the ring and necklace down in her lap before taking off her own necklace. She put on the necklace Luke had given her along with the ring, setting her own necklace in the gift box.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Luke. Thank you!" she said sweetly, throwing her arms around his neck. He returned the hug willingly. So they couldn't be girlfriend and boyfriend. They were pretty much as close as any friends could ever get and he could live with that… at least he thought he could. He wasn't sure what he could and couldn't live without. Well, he knew he couldn't live without Bryn; he'd be devastated without her. Luke didn't think Bryn realized how much she meant to him.

"What are you wearing? Perfume, I mean. It smells delicious," Luke commented.

Bryn laughed. "I'm so not telling you that."

"Oh come on!" he protested.

"You two ready?" Mr. Jackson queried, peering into Luke's room. The two younger demigods jumped apart sheepishly.

"Yeah, we're ready dad." Luke stood up with Bryn and they headed downstairs hand-in-hand. Bryn got in the car with Luke in the Michaels Audi A4 while Silena and Derek rode with the Jacksons in their BMW M5 Gran Turismo. The drive to New York City was long. Five and a half hours to be exact. Luke and Bryn passed the time playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and sleeping on the console that was the middle of the backseat with Luke's head on top of Bryn's. Finally, they reached the building of which Mr. Jackson's company was based out of. The building was fifty stories high made of granite and glass. Mrs. Jackson had designed it. The building also stood across the street from the Empire State Building. Luke didn't even want to think how his mom pulled that off.

Mr. Michaels pulled up to the front door where a valet man quickly opened the door for the family. The four stepped out and joined the Jacksons. They walked in where they were greeted by a horde of paparazzi who apparently were doing an article for a magazine about the new cruise ship. One interviewer stalked Bryn down, asking her exactly who she was. Her story was that she was Derek's cousin from England and that she had come to America as an exchange student. The man loved the story and he loved her. Luke had to get her away from the guy as a matter of fact. The two managed to slip into the elevator with Silena and Derek while their parents stayed downstairs a little bit longer for more interviews.

"That was insane," Derek laughed.

"Did you see Bryn's stalker? I swear he was going to try and ask for her number," Luke joked.

"Oh he was just fascinated by my British accent," Bryn said casually.

"It is rather sexy," Luke noted. Bryn looked up at him with a humored expression but said nothing. When they entered the ballroom on the forty-fourth floor, the room was full of people and tables. A dance floor was located in the center of the room while tables were placed on the outside.

"Let's go grab a table," Luke suggested, leading the way through the crowd. He felt Bryn's hand slip into his. He wondered why she was always so nervous in crowds.

They found an empty table for four in the corner. They quickly took their seats at it, claiming the table as theirs. A waiter came by and took their orders for food. About thirty minutes later, the food came out. The four demigods chowed down on their food, gulping down every bit of the filet wrapped in bacon. Luke had never had something so delicious in his life.

"Kids, why don't you come meet a few people since you're done with dinner?" Mr. Jackson suggested after he saw they were done with their meal. Luke and Silena went with their parents while Bryn and Derek went off with the Michaels. Luke met multiple people. Some were captains of the cruise ships, others helped manage the company. Somehow, after about an hour, Luke excused himself out of the conversation by using the reason he needed the bathroom. He actually did so it ended up being good timing since he was getting bored meeting all these people. When he came back to the room, he sought out Bryn. She seemed to have disappeared, making him wonder if she'd turned herself invisible to avoid being found. But she hadn't. Luke found her next to the massive window, looking down at the city below them. Her arms were crossed; she looked as if she were in deep-thinking.

"Hey," he said, standing next to her.

"Oh, hey. Managed to escape the conversations I see," she chuckled.

"Barely. Have you danced at all tonight?" Luke queried, leaning against the window before hastily standing straight again, deciding Zeus would probably break the window and he'd go plummeting to his death. The image didn't appeal to him.

"No, why?"

"You are not leaving tonight without dancing. Come on." He led her to the ballroom dance floor where he put one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his; she placed one of her hands onto his shoulder. 'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole came on.

"I didn't know you knew how to ballroom dance," Bryn said, seeming impressed.

"My mom taught me. Dad taught Silena. And there are a lot of things you don't know about me," he retorted lightly.

"Do explain."

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"But you're not a magician. You're a demigod."

"Demigod, magician, same thing. We both do things that are crazy and out of this world," Luke pointed out.

"Very true, Sharkboy," she agreed.

"I think that's one of the first times you've ever agreed with me Cat Woman."

"Don't get used to it."

"Didn't plan on it. So tell me, why do you not like being in crowds? You seem more comfortable around monsters trying to kill you rather than crowds of people," Luke observed.

She looked down, trying to come up with an explanation. "I guess it's that monsters are predictable. You know what their intentions are. With humans, you don't know who's on your side and who would love to see you rot in the Underworld. I don't know, I just don't trust people. Not many at least…"

"You trust me though, right?" Luke asked.

"I would never have told you what I did on the boat this past summer if I didn't. You, Derek, and Silena. I have told you this before. You three are the only ones I trust besides Chiron. I don't even trust the gods. I should since I'll be fighting for them come the war, but they're so… so…"

"Flaky? Unpredictable? Annoying? All of the above?" Luke offered.

"All of the above will do," Bryn decided, smiling.

"Well, don't worry about one thing," he said, spinning her around. "I'll always be there to protect you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Bryn chastised, spinning back into his arms.

"Fine. I'll alter it for you. I'll always be there to protect you…" he trailed off, thinking about what line could satisfy her.

"To the best of your ability," she finished. "You'll always be there to protect me to the best of your ability."

He dipped her down so her head was just about a foot from the ground and his head hovered just a few inches above her face. "I promise Bryn."

* * *

**So I just really wanted that last part to be in there because that plays an important for later stories and whatnot. The next chapter is what I've really been looking forward to writing :) Please review!**

**(P.S. If you want to see Bryn or Silena's dresses and if you want to see Bryn's ring and necklace, just let me know in a review and I'll tell you :) okay?)**


	6. Maybe We'd Be Different

**This chapter might be a tad sad but I really want to write it because you see a much more vulnerable side of Luke.**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Just being there for someone can sometimes bring hope when all seems hopeless."  
****~Dave G. Llwellyn**

* * *

Chapter 6: Maybe We'd Be Different

**December 31…**

**Bryn**

The wind howled due to one of the gods deciding to send one of the worst snow storms in New York's history. There was already two feet on the ground and the storm didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Bryn stared up at her ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Her gut felt uneasy; something was wrong, she just couldn't place it. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Derek and his parents were out of the house and she was completely alone in the big house. Derek had gone to visit a college he was interested in. It was located in California, something that excited him. He had always been a fan of the state even though the prices for everything there were ridiculously high. Bryn opted to stay, watch Neville along with the house. Truth was she didn't feel like travelling. She liked having a home to be at. With what her future held, she wouldn't have a place to call home since she'd be so busy. But Derek and his parents being gone wasn't the problem. Besides, if something was wrong, they would've called her by now.

So what was the problem with her?

Deciding sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon, Bryn forced herself out of bed. Neville reluctantly got up and followed her. She headed down to the kitchen where she pulled out the Nutella jar out of the pantry along with hot cocoa mix and the loaf of bread. Bryn got a plate and coffee mug out of the cabinet when she heard knocking. Curiously, she went to the window, peering out behind the blinds. She didn't know what to expect looking outside. Nothing was out there though. No monsters prowling around trying to break in and no burglars attempting to get in. Of course, any person who tried to break in during this type of weather would be insane. Bryn was being paranoid, she knew that. She muttered to herself, "Fates are probably making me lose what sanity I have left."

Thunder rolled across the sky and Bryn resisted the urge to go outside and flip off the night sky. Convincing herself the knocking had just been debris hitting the walls outside, she walked back to the kitchen counter where she started to make her sandwich. As she slathered on a hearty amount of the chocolate heaven onto a piece of bread, distinct knocking could be heard coming from the front door. So she hadn't imagined it!

Bryn stood still. Who could be here at two in the morning in this horrid weather? Quietly, Bryn set down her food and grabbed a sharp kitchen knife. Neville was growling, but she quickly shushed him. Her feet made no noise as they approached the front door. The blinds blocked her from looking out the window, so she moved them hardly a fraction, just enough for her eye to see the uninvited guest.

Upon seeing the person, she threw the door open. "Luke!"

The grandson of Poseidon stood in front of her, simply staring at the daughter of Zeus. Bryn looked him up and down, trying to figure why he was at the house in the middle of the night. "What on earth are you doing here at two in the morning in a tee shirt with no shoes on and no jacket? You're going to die of frostbite or hypothermia or you'll catch pneu-" Bryn trailed off when he made no movement or sound. He didn't even try and tell her to shut up. He just stood there, his blue eyes dark. She set down the kitchen knife on a small table next to her and questioned as calmly as she could, "Luke, what's wrong?"

He tried to say something, but the words got lost somewhere in his brain and his mouth opened a little bit before he closed it. He tried to tell her through his eyes, but Bryn couldn't understand it. Instead, she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the warm house. She shut the door, sealing off the cold air from coming in.

Luke's hand was cold as ice; he was violently shivering. His teeth sounded like a jack hammer drilling into concrete. His clothes were soaked from snowflakes landing on him. His feet were turning blue and she knew he would soon have frostbite if he didn't already. She led him into the kitchen where she made him sit down on the bar stool, ordering, "Stay here while I go get you some fresh clothes."

Luke sat down obediently, not even giving up any sort of resistance like he usually would if Bryn ordered him to do something. She didn't like him like this. She dashed up to the Michaels' bedroom and opened Mr. Michaels' drawers. Derek's clothes were just a little too small for Luke. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, socks and a towel before going back downstairs. Luke was in the same position she'd left him in: sitting in his chair with his head bowed and his hands clasped together.

"Luke? Go to the bathroom, dry off with the towel, and then put on these clothes, okay?" Bryn commanded. He nodded, taking the clothes from her and shuffling to the bathroom down the hall. She stared after him, wondering what the hell happened to him. If anyone had hurt him, she'd kill them without second thoughts, even if it was a god. No one was going to hurt Luke on her watch if she could help it.

Five minutes later, Luke came back in. His hair was dry, sticking up in random places. If the circumstances would've been different, Bryn would've laughed. Instead she walked up to him, cupping his face with her hands. "Luke, what's wrong?"

His eyes flitted up to meet hers. She was surprised to find them glistening with tears, dangerously close to spilling over. "Tucker's dead…" he breathed so quietly Bryn almost didn't hear him.

Shock hit Bryn like a tidal wave. "What?"

"Drunk driver coming at him… h-he swerved to avoid a-and… and he hit black ice. Lost control," Luke stammered.

"Oh my gods," Bryn whispered. She threw her arms around Luke's neck, one of her hands stroking his hair. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her almost to the point where it was difficult to breathe. Luke's shoulders starting shaking; a few seconds later, Bryn felt something wet on the shoulder of her sleep shirt, right where Luke's eyes were. It took her a few moments to realize he was _crying_. He made no noise at first but as he proceeded to cry, Luke's sobs became audible. Bryn refused to let her body move, even though her muscles were aching from being in her current position for so long. Luke needed her, and he took precedence over everything else at the moment.

She envisioned the last time she'd seen Tucker. He'd been smiling and laughing, playfully flirting with Bryn before he headed back to his college. He and Luke had shared a quick conversation; what they said to each other, no one knew, but Luke smiled at Bryn afterwards.

That had been in October.

Why Luke had chosen her to break down in front of was beyond her comprehension. She didn't understand it, but she felt touched that of all the people he could've gone to, he'd chosen her.

Twenty minutes later, Luke gathered himself to a point where he could get out a sentence without collapsing into sobs again. "S-sorry for breaking down o-on you like that," he whispered, looking at her with depressed eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Never be sorry," she said. His forehead braced up against hers. Bryn felt her heart racing. They shouldn't be this close, at least not their faces. Luke looked like he could use a kiss to cheer him up, and she really wanted to take that hopeless expression off his face. But that meant taking their relationship to a whole new level and Bryn had vowed to herself the night the gods had visited her that she and Luke would strictly be friends and never anything more. Instead, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Go sit in front of the fire and I'll make you some hot chocolate and Nutella sandwiches. Quickly now. You're still shivering."

"I don't think it's from the cold anymore," he mumbled almost indecipherably, but Luke listened nonetheless, leaving Bryn rooted to the spot. What had she been thinking? She shouldn't have given him any sort of kiss at all. That had been a stupid action on her part, but some of the sadness on Luke's face had disappeared, if only briefly. Bryn couldn't do moronic things like that anymore. Luke was one of her closest friends. She could_ not_ lose him under any circumstances. She didn't have many people in the world. The three demigods who'd rescued her from that dreaded hellhole she'd been stuck in after she'd been kidnapped had left camp a year later after they'd rescued her.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Bryn forced herself to do the task of making hot chocolate and Nutella sandwiches. She went quickly and had ten sandwiches ready once the hot chocolate was ready. She carefully carried it all into the living room. Luke sat in front of the flickering fire with Neville resting his head on Luke's lap. The fire offered the only light in the room. Shadows danced across Luke's grief-stricken face. Bryn sat next to him, setting the coffee mugs on the tile in front of the fire place and placing the plate of Nutella sandwiches in between her and Luke. He picked one up, staring at his very carefully before biting into it. In fact, he practically inhaled the sandwich and was on his second by the time Bryn was halfway done with hers. Apparently eating made him find his voice because he started talking. "I was three when I first met Tucker. He was… six I think. It was second grade when I became interested in football. I'd been walking sitting on the monkey bars, watching Tucker play football with his older friends. He saw me and motioned for me to come over. Naturally, being a frightened second grader, I was scared senseless by the older fifth graders, but I listened to him. He told me the rules of the game and placed me as running back. His friends were angry that I was even being allowed to play, but Tucker was their leader; they listened to him. After that recess, the boys had a lot of respect for me. None of them had been able to catch me. I played with them during recess every day after that. They taught me how to get better and better and freshman year of high school, I was the first ever freshman to be on the Varsity football team and actually have play time. I've lettered in it all four years. It's thanks to Tucker that I even have a chance of going to a university. If he hadn't introduced me to football, I might never have started playing it. I got a scholarship offer to the University of Texas to play football. I'm probably going to accept it. It's full ride. I'm shouldn't pass it up. I just wish I could've told Tucker about it. He would've been ecstatic… I wish he was here." Luke fell silent again; he took a sip of his hot chocolate and stared into the fire. "Bryn?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him silently, beginning to eat her second Nutella sandwich.

"Thank you. For listening. I know I scared you when I just showed up like I did," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was here for you."

"Tucker liked you. He said you were good for me."

"What did he mean by that?" Bryn queried, bracing herself against one of her arms.

Luke shrugged. "He said it was a multitude of things. Even my teachers saw a change in me. They said I was doing better in my school work, specifically the classes I had with you. I don't know… Can I ask you something? It's just something Tucker said to me a while back and I just want to know."

"Of course."

"If you and I weren't in the situation we're in, meaning monsters and gods and unknown enemies trying to kill us everywhere we turn, would we even be friends or… would we be more?" His head was bowed down but his blue eyes were looking up at her through his eyelashes. She found him to be very handsome at that moment.

"That's hard to say. I believe if we had never known each other, I'd still be bitter and whatnot and you'd still be happy and outgoing, but I don't think we'd get along. However, if we had different divine heritages, I do think we might've ended up dating at some point if we had become friends first."

Luke nodded. "Looks like the Fates are being bitches again." At that, Bryn laughed. Luke gave her a small but genuine smile. "And you're not bitter. Far from it. You're really quite sweet once a person gets to know you… and you actually kind of like them."

"I liked you from the start, I just couldn't show it. I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I'm not supposed to get along with children of Poseidon, but you made it impossible not to like you."

"I'm glad I did; it earned me my closest friend," he told her with a disarming smile. He finished his sandwich. Looking down at the plate, Bryn realized all the Nutella sandwiches had disappeared with Luke eating the majority of them. She didn't know why, but she started to giggle. Maybe it was from being tired, maybe the sugar from the Nutella and hot chocolate was getting to her, or maybe it was from the nerves she had from being so close to Luke with no one else in the house, but Bryn couldn't stop laughing. Luke looked at like she'd lost it which she probably had but soon, he joined in. They continued their laughing fit for about ten minutes, hardly able to breathe; their abdomens hurt, they couldn't catch their breath, they fell on their backs onto the carpeted floor, but the just couldn't stop.

Finally, Luke asked drolly, "Why are we laughing?"

"No idea," Bryn confessed, trying to suppress another giggle, but a small one escaped her lips.

"It felt good to laugh," he said.

"Tucker would want you to be happy, Luke," she said, knowing she had to be careful stepping into that territory.

"I know he would. It's why I came to you…" Bryn turned her head to face him, shocked by his statement. "That was one of the things Tucker said about you and me. I always seemed to perk up when you came around or something to that degree. I know you and I have lived completely different lives, but I feel I can relate to you, more than I can to other demigods. Maybe I'm just going crazy…"

"You might be, but I think you're just tired. Let me clean up and then we'll get some sleep, okay?"

"Don't you think your dad will turn me into ash for doing that? Our boundaries of what we can and can't do aren't defined well."

"If he brings it up, I'll tell him why and that he couldn't have stopped me if he tried. We'll sleep on the couch. I'll be back." She got up and went to the kitchen with the plates and mugs. She set them down in the sink and went back into the living room. Luke was sitting up, he face scrunched up. He was trying not to cry again. Bryn grabbed a blanket off the other couch and went over next to him. She covered the both of them up before stroking his hair gently. The contact made him break; tears streamed down his face as he placed his head on her shoulder again. Luke cried himself to sleep. Bryn's heart ached for him. She didn't want him being like this. She vaguely wondered how he would react if she died. Being a demigod, tomorrow could be her last day (although she thought it highly unlikely). If Bryn meant as much to Luke as everyone seemed to believe she did, Luke's breakdown over her would be as bad as his over Tucker's, maybe worse.

Pushing the depressing thoughts out of her head, Bryn laid her head on top of Luke's and closed her eyes, falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist. So her dad would be mad. So Poseidon would be upset. She didn't care.

Luke took priority over all of them.

Always.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I hated killing off Tucker, but I really wanted to write this chapter! Please review :)**


	7. Thank You for Saving Me

**So I'm currently in Scotland having a blast at the summer program :D And I hope everyone else is having a fantastic summer as well :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest... It's about who came, and never left your side."  
****~Unknown  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Thank You For Saving Me

**Silena**

Silena tiptoed into the Michaels' house after letting herself in using a key Derek had given her. She didn't want to alert anyone she was there, particularly if Bryn was asleep; if the temperamental blonde didn't know it was Silena, she wouldn't hesitate to kill, especially since last night when Luke had gone running to her. Bryn had become protective of him; only Silena knew why. Contrary to what most people thought, she knew a lot about the inner workings of Luke and Bryn's relationship and their deeper personalities. Luke, while he acted happy and outgoing and strong most of the time, could be a real softie, specifically to people who meant something to him. Bryn saw that side of him more than even Silena did.

Silena padded quietly into the living room to find her brother and Bryn on the couch together. Bryn was on her side, asleep on the pillow; Luke had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head lying on her neck. Silena had to hold back going "Awww!" because she knew her brother needed rest and peace. She slowly backed out of the living room and began to head to the front door.

"Silena!" Bryn's voice whispered. She turned around to find the British blonde standing behind her. How she'd gotten up without waking Luke and without Silena hearing was beyond Silena, but she decided not to question it; Bryn was ninja like that. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I came to check on Luke. How is he doing?"

"Depressed, but I got him to laugh last night if that means anything," she said, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"That's really incredible Bryn, you have no idea. We couldn't even get him to talk. Speaking of, has he spoken at all?"

"Yeah, talked a lot last night actually at some points but then he'd fall silent. We fell asleep about three I think after a bunch of Nutella sandwiches and hot chocolate. Come on in the kitchen, I'll start making breakfast." Bryn motioned for Silena to follow her. The two girls entered the kitchen where the daughter of Zeus began pulling out pans. She pulled out bacon, sausage, and eggs from the fridge, and bread, Nutella, and cereal from the pantry. Silena quietly wondered if Bryn knew she was making Luke's favorite breakfast combo. Unlike her, Luke could eat a ton at breakfast. He could eat a ton of food anytime of the day come to think of it.

"That's really incredible you got him to speak, Bryn. We couldn't even get him to look at us," Silena explained, making a cup of hot tea for them.

"I'm just glad I was there when he needed me," she replied.

"Um, this is going to sound really out of the blue, but my brother really loves you."

Bryn remained silent for a few seconds before whispering, "I know…"

"… Do you love him back?"

A mixture of emotions flickered across Bryn's eyes although Silena couldn't determine what those emotions were. Finally, Bryn answered, "I don't know."

"You don't know or you can't say?"

"More of the latter one. Silena, if I said anything about my feelings for your brother, the gods, particularly my father or Poseidon, would kill either me or him. We… we just can't be together right now."

"But in the future?"

"Depending if I live that long, then yes, possibly in the future it could happen."

Something struck Silena odd about her friend's words. "Depending on if you live that long? You're the best fighter at camp. Of course you're going to survive. Whatever gave you the idea that you wouldn't?"

"A nightmare I had a few nights ago. Don't worry about it. Just a slip of words. It's the morning and you know how I don't function correctly in the morning."

Sadly, Silena did know because she was the same way, so she let the subject drop.

* * *

**Luke**

Luke woke up to the smell of bacon; his mouth watered at the mere thought of it. He groggily sat up to find himself in the Michaels' living room. At first, he didn't know why he was there, but the memories quickly flooded back. He allowed for a few quiet sobs to escape at the thought he'd never be able to see Tucker ever again, but quickly regained his composure. Bryn had been right last night. Tucker wouldn't want Luke to be sad. He would want Luke to remember him the way he was, not the way Luke had seen him hooked up to all the machines in the hospital or how his voice had barely been a whisper when he told Luke to "Never let her go." Luke had told no one what Tucker had said, at least not that he remembered. He barely recalled last night. Worry suddenly took over Luke's body. How much had he told Bryn? How much had he admitted to her? When she had kissed him on the forehead, it had taken all his willpower not to kiss her back. He wanted her to trust him, and kissing her without her permission would only prevent her from trusting him. He couldn't risk that. She was the only friend he really trusted now. He couldn't risk losing her.

Then he realized she was nowhere in sight. Figuring she was the one cooking breakfast, Luke shuffled silently to the kitchen. He found Bryn and Silena smiling and talking. His sister turned around to see him. She got up and gave him a big hug, not saying anything, just a hug. Luke appreciated it. He then went over to stand next to Bryn.

"Hey you," she greeted kindly. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down?"

"Okay," he mumbled, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist again. Instead, he sat on the counter and watched her cook. Within five minutes, the three had a grand feast in front of them at the dining room table. Surprisingly, even though he hadn't felt hungry that much, he devoured everything on his plate. Bryn only ate a few pieces of bacon and sausage. Silena ate a bunch of egg and some toast with Nutella on it.

"Bryn, I'm going to head home. Mom and dad are probably getting annoyed that I'm not home by now," Silena said, standing up and carrying her plate to the sink.

"I'll head home too. I've intruded enough," Luke said quietly, getting up as well.

"You don't have to you know," Bryn told him, pulling up one of her legs onto the chair and resting her head on her knee. She stared at him with her intelligent hazel eyes, making him wonder if she could see every thought running through his head, every dream he'd had of them ending up together. He really hoped she couldn't. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like… or as long as you need."

"Why don't you stay, Luke? I'll let mom and dad know you stayed here. Bye big bro," Silena said, giving him another massive hug and leaving before he could give his answer.

* * *

**Bryn**

"Get some warm clothes on. We're going out okay?" Bryn said.

"You mean we're driving somewhere?" Luke asked instantly, worry evident in his eyes. Bryn had completely forgotten the reason Tucker had died was due to a drunk driver. Luke was petrified of anything related to driving right now.

"No, just outside. Not driving anywhere. Snowball fight," she said, giving him a mischievous wink. Bryn dashed out of the kitchen with Luke chasing after her, trying to catch her.

"Oh no you don't!" He hollered, grabbing her around the waist just before she reached the stairs. He threw her over his shoulders and ran outside.

"Luke! It's freezing!" Bryn screeched, fighting to get out of his grip. He set her down in a snow drift at least four feet high, then packed a snowball in his hands, grinning at her. She glared at him, challenging him silently to throw that at her. He did, hitting her smack dab in the chest. Bryn gasped from the coldness as the snow went down her sleep shirt.

"I'm going to get you for that," She said before throwing a snowball at Luke. It hit him in the face. Bryn stood up with the snow up to her waist. It wasn't easy to move around, but there was no way she was letting Luke get away. While he brushed the snow off his face, she tackled him to the ground. He let out a yelp from surprise but quickly regained his wit, forcing Bryn onto the cold ground. They rolled around, each trying to get the upper hand. It wasn't easy to do so since the snow was so tall and heavy. However, due to his strength, Luke pinned Bryn onto the cold ground; she shivered violently.

"I win," he laughed.

"I hate you so much right now," she told him drolly through her chattering teeth. "I can't feel my arms, back, bum, or toes."

"Bum? Did you just say bum?" Luke bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Would you rather have me say arse instead? Or buttocks? Or-"

"I think the cold is getting to your head. Let's get inside." He lifted Bryn up into his arms which turned out to be rather scary because he was a lot taller than she sometimes realized. With her personality, no matter how much taller the person was than her, she always saw them at her height because she felt that at least no mortal was any better or any worse than she was. Everyone has a good and dark side; some people just choose to show one side more than the other.

Luke carried her all the way to his room; Bryn had nearly choked him to death because she'd gotten so scared when he nearly fell backwards on each step. He plopped her down on the bed, went to her DVD player, put a movie in, turned on her TV, and then crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers up over them. He stuck his arm out briefly for the remote to play the movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Bryn inquired, resting her head on his chest. She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her which only made her want to shiver more. Being this close to him made her nervous, especially because she wanted to be so much more than friends but with their future, if they became anything more, it would cause too much pain for the both of them.

"A movie dedicated to your namesake," he replied. The scene opened to Halle Berry and Bryn smacked Luke on the chest with the remark, "I hate you and love you at the same time."

"Hopefully you love me more than hate me; I think I'd die if you ever said you hated me."

"I honestly don't think I could ever hate you after everything we've been through."

"Thank the gods for that. Now hush Cat Woman," he told her with a wink.

"Shut up Sharkboy." With that said, they settled down, but Luke had one more thing to say. Looking down at her, he told her softly, "Thank you for saving me."

"How did I save you?" Bryn propped herself on her elbows, looking down at him.

"Tucker's death really screwed me up last night. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. I don't even remember coming to your house. The first thing I remember after the hospital is seeing you staring at me in your doorway. You brought me back to reality. So you saved me in that way."

"Then I'm glad I was able to, even if I didn't know I was," she responded gently. With that, she rested her head on his chest, watching the movie.

Bryn woke up to Luke about to exit her room. "What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"I should probably head home. My parents are probably worried."

"Are you sure? It's so late out."

"Worried about me are you now?" Luke teased.

"I always worry about you."

"I kind of like the sound of that. I'll be fine though. I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

Bryn bit her lip, really hesitating. "No, Luke, please don't. Leave in the morning. It's too dark and we have no idea what's out there."

"… I guess one more night wouldn't hurt. Scoot your British butt over," Luke ordered, lying down next to her. He turned on his side to face her. "Happy now?"

"Yes. I won't be worrying about you now. I'll drive you home tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good Bryn."

She closed her eyes, ignoring the sensation of knowing Luke was still staring at her. He let out a big but quiet sigh, telling her he had closed his eyes. She sensed his hand moving around. Curious, Bryn opened one eye. His hand was searching for something. His hand bumped into hers. He grasped it, never opening his eyes in the process. Smiling, Bryn closed her eyes again, and the fell asleep hand in hand.

* * *

**I know it wasn't really climatic or anything but there are some things in here that you need to remember. I'll tell you it's something in the beginning half of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Off In La La Land

**Only three or four more chapters y'all before the next main book "UnStoppable" :)**

**Review Replies:  
****The Ice Within:**** Ha I'd tell whether they end up getting together or not but then that'd ruin the entire series :P  
****Percabeth-Is-Endless:**** haha your review made me laugh. Since you like fluff, you'll like this chapter :D**

**Chapter Quote:  
****"When we rise or fall, we do it together."  
****~Jem Carstairs**

* * *

Chapter 8: Off In La La Land

**Derek**

"Hey, you almost ready?" Bryn queried, poking her head into Derek's room. She had on jeans and a tank top with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yeah. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She grinned. "Yes, I know what I'm doing. It comes naturally to me and to any other child of Zeus. The sky is our territory."

He sighed. "Mom's petrified of flying. Dad not so much…"

"Don't worry, Derek. My father might not like other demigods in his territory but unless they're son of Poseidon or Hades, he's pretty lenient. I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

Bryn left, leaving Derek to his thoughts which consisted of some freaky dreams that had recently occurred; he didn't know whether his prophetic gift was coming into play or if the Fates had just decided to torture him with multiple images of Luke, Silena, and Bryn being gravely injured with Derek just standing there being useless. At the thought of being useless in his dreams, he started to think about how useless he felt in real life compared to Bryn, Luke, and Silena. Bryn could control lightning, storms, wind, she could Charmspeak, and she could fly. Luke and Silena could control water, breathe underwater, apparently create air bubbles underwater, supposedly talk to horses and marine mammals, and had the wisdom of Athena (well, sometimes Luke did).

What could Derek do? Shoot a bow and arrow and have scary freaky visions of the future. Not exactly a cool power.

Compared to his friends, his powers were pathetic.

"Derek! Come on! We're going to be late!" his mom called.

"Coming!" Derek shouted back. He zipped up his suitcase and went downstairs, his stomach churning with anxiety. He really felt uncomfortable about flying…

* * *

**Luke**

The drive to Florida had been way too long. Percy and Annabeth had taken turns driving, taking five hour shifts on the fifty-five hour trip. Luke and Silena were surprised they hadn't killed each other on the trip from annoying each other so much. Luke would've risked flying over driving that trip again. At least the car had air conditioning because once they reached the south, it started to get very hot and humid, particularly Mexico. More than once their mother had told them to shut up. Finally, they reached the hotel. Luke gladly welcomed the air conditioning inside the building which was much more powerful than the one in the car. He was so sweaty the back of his t-shirt stuck to his back.

"That's very attractive," Silena said sarcastically.

"At least my hair isn't frizzy," Luke countered.

"I smell like a flower. You smell like a goat. Who wins now?"

"Would the both of you stop arguing? And Luke, I would suggest taking a shower sweetie. I wouldn't go as far as saying you smell like a goat but there are many pretty girls here that I know you'd want to impress," Mrs. Jackson remarked.

"Thanks mom," Luke grumbled. She handed them their keys. They were sharing a room and apparently there were two twin-sized beds so at least they didn't have to share a bed. That would've just been awkward.

"Listen, why don't you two go to the beach since you're already in your swimsuits?" Annabeth suggested. The two Jackson kids needed no encouragement. With their backpacks, they dashed outside to the pool.

* * *

Two hours later, Luke headed upstairs to his room. He needed a snack to eat. Silena opted to stay at the pool a little longer and work on her tan. He'd rolled his eyes, but told her to be careful. She replied saying she'd use her super awesome water powers to her advantage. Luke felt comforted by that thought.

When he reached the room, the lights were on, but Luke felt something off about the room. Someone else was in there; he could hear them. Luke pulled out his sword/pen, much like his father's weapon.

Poseidon had sent both Luke and Silena one as a Christmas gift. The two demigods were ecstatic. They had immediately started practicing inside the house before Annabeth ordered them to go outside after they nearly took out the flat screen television. Luke's sword was named _Kykló̱nas_, or Cyclone in English. Silena's sword was called _Seismós_, or Earthquake. Poseidon had explained that Luke was like a cyclone. Everyone knew it was going to happen, they just never knew how bad the storm would be. Luke tended to be like that when he was mad or upset. No one knew just how bad he'd break. He was unpredictable in that manner. At first, Luke had been offended. Then he realized it was true. For Silena, she was always so calm and collected that when she struck, only the ones that knew her and kept an eye on her knew when she'd strike, just like an earthquake. Their swords were similar to their dad's sword, _Anaklusmos_ (or _Riptide_). Just like their dad's, if they ever lost their sword, it would reappear in their pocket a few moments later. The only exception is when there is strong magic preventing the pen from returning, such as when Percy had been trapped in the volcano last summer. They hadn't been able to figure out what type of magic it was though.

Luke hadn't been in his room at all so he became suspicious as to why he and Silena had to share a room when there were quite plainly two rooms available. Didn't his parents have their own room? That's what they'd told him and Silena.

The smell of perfume reached Luke's nose. It smelled sweet and fresh. It certainly didn't belong to Silena. She preferred Vanilla and Strawberry, or this perfume called Pink from Victoria's Secret. This smelled like…

"Luke!" Bryn exclaimed, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Bryn! What are you doing here?" Luke replied with a grin.

"I'm staying here for vacation. I'm assuming you're here for the same reason and… why is your sword out?"

"I, uh, thought a monster was in here. I didn't know you were here…" he answered sheepishly, shrinking the sword back into a pen and slipping it into his pocket. He walked up and hugged her. "I knew I smelled your perfume. Are you ever going to tell me the name of it?"

"No," Bryn laughed. "But nice try."

"Come on," Luke whined, jutting out his bottom lip to make a puppy dog expression. She poked the tip of his nose.

"Let me dry my hair and then let's watch some TV," she said, heading into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower first," Luke declared, dashing to get fresh clothes from his suitcase which was situated in the other room according to Bryn. Luckily, there were two full-sized bathrooms so while Bryn used one, Luke used the other, meaning they were able to avoid any… uncomfortable situations.

After Luke had showered and changed into fresh clothes, he went into the living room where he found Bryn stretched out on the couch. He grinned, walking over to her.

"I swear to the gods, if you sit on me, I will kill you," she warned, sounding very nonchalant.

"I wouldn't have to if you gave me a place to sit," He pointed out. With a sigh, she sat up. He sat down next to the arm of the couch. Bryn proceeded to lie back down with her head in his lap. They continued watching TV. She fell asleep within fifteen minutes, her arms tucked under her. Luke could never figure out why she always slept like that; it seemed really uncomfortable.

"Luke! Luke! Guess who's here!" Silena hollered excitedly, coming into the room with Derek who was grinning from ear to ear. When she saw Bryn asleep, she smirked. "Looks like you already know."

"Bryn failed to mention Derek was here," Luke remarked. "How are you man?"

"I'm great now that I'm on land again," he laughed.

"You didn't fly here, did you?"

"Yeah. Bryn flew the plane. I don't know how she talked her dad into letting me fly."

"_Bryn _flew the plane? Does she have any more awesome powers I should know about? Can she turn into an eagle or something? A dove?"

"I'm working on the eagle part," Bryn mumbled, groggily opening her eyes.

"You're joking… right?" Luke looked at her warily which in return she gave him a mischievous look.

"Listen, our parents said to be ready by seven. Dress nicely too. Apparently we're going to some nice restaurant," Silena informed. The other three nodded before heading to their rooms. Derek and Luke shared one while Bryn and Silena shared the other one. The girls took forever in getting ready. The two boys shared a look with each other that silently said, "What in Hades' name is taking so long?" Neither of them needed a lot of makeup; they were both naturally beautiful. Maybe they were doing their hair or something…

Finally, with one minute to spare before they had to head down, the two girls came out in heels. Bryn had on a short white dress; the straps criss-crossed over her back, showing most of her back. Her hair, also curled but with tighter curls, cascaded over her shoulders. Her four inch wedges were a pinkish-orange; she was suddenly almost as tall as Luke which she seemed to enjoy.

Silena had on a blue dress with a white rose pattern on it. Her hair was curled loosely, pushed back by a white headband. Her three-inch heels were a moss green color with a white and blue striped rose that had a gem centered in it. Come to think of it, Luke realized Silena looked mad.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"My only pair of heels broke," She griped. "I'm borrowing Bryn's. Thank the gods we're the same size."

"What took you two so long to get ready?" Luke asked drolly.

"We're women. We take our time. Between curling our hair, applying liquid foundation, two types of powder, pencil eyeliner, liquid eyeliner, eye shadow, multiple layers of mascara, two types of blush, and lip gloss, you tell me why it takes so long," Bryn chided.

"Don't forget deciding what jewelry to wear and squeezing ourselves into our dresses and making sure we can walk in the heels," Silena added.

"And the eyeliner is the worst. You have to make sure it's not too thick or else you look like a raccoon or a panda. And trying to get it to wing out perfectly is just-"

"Girls!" Derek interjected, looking semi-shocked, "We really need to head downstairs."

The girls nodded, grabbed their purses, and headed out the door.

The dinner turned out to be a birthday celebration for Silena. A mariachi band played multiple songs for them, ranging from Tijuana Taxi Cab to Tequila. At the restaurant, there was a dance floor for people who desired to move around. Derek pulled Silena up onto the dance floor. Luke could tell his sister was embarrassed. She'd never been one to dance much. On a whim, Luke grabbed Bryn's hand and pulled her to dance floor as well. They pretty much jumped up and down, pumping their hands in the air like everyone else but it was fun nonetheless. The song playing was really upbeat; Luke believed the song was Danza Kuduro, and he decided he really needed to add the song to his Ipod.

Finally, the night ended, and the four teenagers walked back to their room, exhausted from their day but excited for the upcoming ones.

* * *

**Silena**

At first, Silena believed this trip might actually go without any monster incidents. They'd seen nothing to lead them to believe a huge group of Cyclopes was nearby.

The four demigods had been walking along the beach together; the sun was just starting to set and they had decided to see. Derek took Silena's hand in his as the two walked in the tide. Bryn and Luke trailed behind them, talking about something she couldn't hear. The two had serious expressions, making Silena figure they were discussing a serious subject.

"You two okay?" Silena inquired, walking backwards so she could face her brother and his should-be girlfriend.

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?" Bryn queried innocently.

"Tell me you're not talking about end of the world stuff again," Derek moaned. "You two really need to find a different subject."

"We're trying to figure out what Hannah's game is. She's been too quiet for a person planning world domination. We're attempting to deduct what her plan of action shall be. Her narcissistic attitude, her impudence, and her over-confidence in her abilities are her weaknesses, but she's still more powerful than I believe any of us can comprehend."

"Bryn. Speak English please," Luke requested.

She rolled her eyes but ignored his plea. "You two have any ideas?"

"I say we're on vacation and it's our last day and we ignore the problems of the world for a bit," Derek decided.

"Hey guys, I think we should head back. Those men don't look friendly," Luke remarked, glancing behind Silena and Derek. The group looked at whom he was referring to. Sure enough, twenty burly men were standing about, some of them staring at the four demigods. Their shirts were torn in multiple places; their shorts came down to their knees. They wore no shoes.

Silena, Derek, and Luke started to head back, but Bryn seemed immobilized as Luke tried to pull her with him.

"Bryn, we need to go," Luke whispered. "They aren't here for good purposes."

Silena glanced nervously at the group of men; one looked maliciously at Bryn before starting to walk over. "Bryn please!" Silena hissed. "One's coming over."

"Let him," Bryn replied icily.

"What?" Derek exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"This is crazy, we need to go!" Luke ordered.

"Bryn Winchester!" The approaching man hollered. At her name, Bryn instantly elongated her deadly sword. Silena's curiosity peaked. How did her best friend and this man know each other?

Derek pulled out his bow and arrow. Luke uncapped his pen, unleashing _Cyclone_. Silena uncapped _Seismós_. She liked calling her sword by its Greek name rather than its English translation.

When the man got close, Bryn held up her sword, the tip of it pointed at his chest. "What do you want Cyclops?" she demanded emotionlessly. Her expression, however, showed her pure hatred for the monster and the storm building up inside her that Silena knew would very soon be unleashed. That's when all hell would break loose.

"We have come for you. On master's orders," the Cyclops replied. Silena noticed she had to force herself to look up at his eyes. Instead of two like she'd presumed the 'man' had, he had one giant green eye in the center of his forehead.

"First off, who's your master? And second, there's no way in hell you're getting her," Luke growled, holding his sword up with Bryn's. The other Cyclopes began to advance, curious to know what the holdup was.

"Ah, yes. Luke Jackson. Our master informed us about you. Quite infatuated with the Winchester girl aren't you?"

Silena watched as her brother's cheeks flushed deeply while his eyes flashed murderously. Bryn shifted slightly, glancing up at Luke to make sure he was containing his evident rage. Something needed to be found out first.

"Who. Is. Your. Master?" Bryn asked firmly, using her Charmspeak ability.

"Hannah," the Cyclops replied.

"Daryl! You idiot!" One of his comrades hollered angrily. "You know she can Charmspeak!"

"Shut up Golliam!" Daryl snapped.

"Uh, isn't the name Gollum? Not Golliam?" Luke asked curiously.

"Shut up, Grandson of Poseidon. You will be taken care of soon. Our master has plans for you too. Now, Miss Winchester, we shall take you again."

"I'm not a five year old anymore. You have no idea how powerful I've become Daryl. I could fry you," Bryn warned menacingly.

"She could. I've seen it," Luke insisted. "And you know, Derek has the best aim with a bow and arrow Chiron's seen in many, many millennia. My sister and I? Well, you're kind of on our home turf at the moment. So you either leave us be and tell Hannah to bugger off or prepare to be demolished. Hopefully you're smarter than you look."

"Boys! Looks like we're getting her the hard way!" Daryl shouted, swiping for Bryn. Both she and Luke sliced off the Cyclops' arm. He exploded into a sulfurous powder.

"Whatever you do, don't split up. Take them in pairs. Luke, you're with me. I want these guys _dead_." Bryn charged down the beach with Luke at her heels.

Silena and Derek followed, the sand making it hard for them to gather up a lot of speed. Bryn barreled through the ranks of Cyclopes, scattering them into two groups; she swung her sword psychotically, slicing a couple of monsters in the process. Luke kicked one in the chest, sending it flying back into some of its fellow friends. Derek and Silena finally reached the battle and began to fight. Silena ducked as one Cyclops swung his club at her. She nailed him in the shin with her foot; pain shot up her foot and leg. She'd definitely broken some toes just then, possibly a few bones in the foot itself. But ignoring the pain, she slammed the flat of her blade into the monster's head, knocking him unconscious. Derek finished the monster off for Silena by jabbing his sword into its arm.

She looked for the next opponent, but it seemed to her that Bryn was on a full-out rampage against this certain pack of Cyclopes. Between her and Luke, they had destroyed at least ten. However, the enemy was getting smart, purposely trying to split Luke and Bryn up, knowing they weren't as powerful alone. One managed to do so. Luke became disoriented which a Cyclops decided to take advantage of. He slammed his club into Luke's head, sending Silena's brother flying onto a rock formation in the ocean, a fair twenty yards out. Bryn screamed out his name while Silena picked the Cyclops up with a fist made of ocean water and threw him hundreds of yards into the ocean. He didn't resurface. As the daughter of Zeus ran to the unconscious boy, the hair on Silena's arms stood up.

"Get away from them!" Derek shouted frantically. She barely got out of the way before a humongous lightning bolt struck the ground, throwing Cyclopes all over the place. It didn't hit any, but it dazed them pretty severely. Derek ran over to Silena. "Go with Bryn and tend to your brother. I'll take care of the remaining Cyclopes."

"Are you crazy?! There's still like… ten left!" Silena argued.

"Yeah, but they have no idea what's going on at the moment. A few arrows and they'll be gone. Go check on your brother! I'll be fine okay?" he insisted. Reluctantly, she gave in and swam out to Bryn who appeared to be near tears.

"Luke! Damn it, open your eyes!" Bryn pleaded, repeatedly slapping his face gently.

_Use the water to heal him_, a voice whispered to Silena in her head.

Poseidon.

Breathing hard, she closed her eyes, willing the water to come up to her. When Silena opened her eyes, a stream of water hovered next to her, waiting for its next command. She guided the water to the gash on the side of Luke's head. Bryn watched with an amazed curiosity as slowly but surely, the gash slowly began to close shut. The blood began to wash away and in a few seconds, Luke started to open his eyes.

"Owww," he groaned, his head turning the side.

"Luke?" Bryn queried, cupping his face in her hands. The display of affection surprised Silena; her friend had never been one to show much emotion.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled. "And Silena? And Derek?"

"I'm fine, so is Silena. Derek…."

"Derek's finishing off the Cyclopes," Silena informed.

"There were so many left though!" Bryn exclaimed. At that moment, there was an explosion from the beach. The two girls whipped their heads to face the area while Luke attempted to sit up. Silena saw Derek fly through the air from the force of the explosion itself. He stood up immediately, stumbling back. When the dust and smoke cleared, no Cyclopes were able to be seen. Derek meanwhile swam out to the rock the girls and Luke were on.

"He okay?" Derek asked, shaking water out of his hair.

"What happened?!" Bryn demanded.

"I sent a bomb arrow. I've never had one explode that much though," Derek admitted.

"Surely that didn't destroy them all though," Bryn replied. He shrugged. "I'll talk to you about it later."

Derek nodded. "How you feeling Luke?" He questioned.

"Like crap. The world's still spinning and- OW!" Luke hollered, rubbing his arm where Bryn had just smacked him. "What was that for woman?"

"For scaring the Hades out of me! I thought you were dead!" she scolded. Luke looked apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry…"

She sighed. "It's okay. Let's get you back to the hotel before more monsters show up. Silena, you might want to heal your toes. They're abnormally large at the moment."

Looking down, Silena saw Bryn was right. Her toes had swelled to an unusually big size. She stuck them in the water and felt the bones shifting and snapping back into their normal place. The four demigods hopped into the water and walked slowly back to hotel. Luke struggled to walk; the water had only healed the gash, not his major concussion. He tried to joke about it but failed miserably. He could hardly put a coherent sentence together. Bryn wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him somewhat steady. He leaned heavily on her.

Halfway down the beach, Derek inquired hesitantly, "Bryn? How did you and the Cyclopes know each other?"

Bryn didn't look over at him, but Silena saw the daughter of Zeus's expression change to one of many emotions: anger, pain, sadness…

"They're the reason the only relatives I have are gods," Bryn answered quietly, controlling the emotion in her voice. Luke looked down at her with understanding. He obviously knew something Silena and Derek didn't.

The group fell silent once more.

Upon reaching the hotel, Silena got her parents to help take care of Luke. Derek explained what had happened. Bryn stayed silent the entire time, sitting next to Luke who looked completely out of it. He kept swaying from side to side; finally, Bryn told him to lay his head on her shoulder. Luke obediently listened.

"It's a good thing we're heading home tomorrow. I'll stay up and make sure Luke is okay, make sure his concussion isn't as bad as we think," Annabeth said.

"I'll stay up Mrs. Jackson," Bryn offered. "If anything goes wrong, I have the ability to heal him. If I can't, I'll get Derek. He's better at healing than me."

Annabeth pondered the idea. Silena knew her mom trusted Bryn more than most people, especially because the two of them thought alike. They both tried to choose the wisest decision in any scenario that arose. "All right, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'm just next door. You know the number right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right. I'll see you four in the morning. Good night," Mrs. Jackson said before leaving with Percy right behind her. Silena hugged her brother goodnight before heading to her room. She'd just changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed when Derek entered the room.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that. You're the one that got blasted twenty feet away," Silena countered. "… And you've been kind of quiet lately. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. Don't worry," he assured, giving her a small smile. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Stay," she whispered.

"I would, but your brother would kill me," Derek pointed out with amusement.

"My brother is in la la land right now. He doesn't know the difference between right and left and up and down. You're fine. Come on; the bed is big enough." She scooted over and patted the part of the bed next to her. It took a few seconds before he decided to get in with her.

"Just for the record, your brother is always in la la land when he's around Bryn," Derek remarked.

Silena laughed. "That's so true. I wish they could date. They are so cute together and they're not allowed to be together. It's. Not. Fair." She banged her head lightly against her boyfriend's chest.

"You sound like a crazed reader when they… what is it called? 'Ship' a couple?"

"Yes. I ship Luke and Bryn. I mean gods! Have you seen the way they look at each other?! And when Tucker died and Luke went to Bryn and I found them sleeping on the couch together; oh my gods it was the most adorable thing. I should talk to the gods, see if I can convince them to let Bryn and Luke date."

"Zeus would turn you into tuna before he let that happen. It'll work out between them though. Aphrodite wants them together; she almost always gets her way when it comes to two people in love, especially in Luke and Bryn's case. Now let's get some sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"All right. Good night, Derek."

He kissed her on the tip of the nose. "Night beautiful."

* * *

**Luke**

It took Luke ten minutes to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth because he kept getting dizzy and light-headed. That concussion had really done a number on him. Bryn was on Derek's bed watching television. He lay down on his bed, pulling the covers up over him; he was absolutely freezing.

"How are you feeling?" She queried, looking over at him.

"My head is pounding and I get light-headed really easily, and dizzy. I can't forget dizzy."

"The rest will help. If you need anything in the night, let me know."

He nodded, closing his eyes. At first, he thought sleep would come easily, and it did, but his dreams were plagued with horrid nightmares. Many of them included Bryn being kidnapped with Luke being able to do nothing. One had Silena trapped under two or three tons of rock that couldn't be moved, and one had Derek dressed all in black and an army behind him wreaking havoc. Luke forced himself to open his eyes. He found Bryn staring at him concernedly, but he could hardly concentrate on her. His head ached too painfully. He felt a gentle hand on his forehead and some slight murmuring; within a few seconds, the pain reduced itself to a dull throb, allowing Luke's eyes to come into focus.

"You were tossing and turning. I got worried. I was about to wake you," Bryn told him softly, stroking his hair.

"Nightmares… bad, bad nightmares," Luke croaked.

"Scoot over," she ordered gently. He did so. She lay down next to him, turning on her side so that she faced him. Luke shifted onto his side so that he could face her as well.

"I don't want to go back to sleep… I don't want to dream those… things again," Luke mumbled, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. It didn't help that Bryn was speaking softly to him and continuing to stroke his hair. He also realized he hadn't meant to admit that and that his concussion was causing him to blurt out things he wouldn't say regularly.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Go to sleep, Luke," she insisted. His eyes drooped shut, but he still had one question on the tip of his tongue which unless he asked, he'd never fall asleep.

"Bryn?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it you always end up taking care of me when I'm injured?" Luke queried quietly.

He felt her kiss his forehead lightly, sending shivers down his spine. She whispered, "I'll always take care of you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review! :)**


	9. Best Night Ever

**It's sad, I don't have many reviews for this story :( I'm hesitant to start "UnStoppable" If I don't start it, at least then I won't have to endure all the hate for the ending I have planned for that… But for the two people who did review, ForeverAGallagherGirl135 and the Ice Within, thank you thank you thank you! I love both of your reviews :)**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**I think prom is just about enjoying yourself."  
****~Victoria Justice**

* * *

Chapter 9: Best Night Ever

**Silena**

The past few weeks had slowly climaxed to almost a frenzy at school. Why you might ask? Three words.

Prom. Next week.

The girls were in a frenzy trying to get guys to ask them out. Guys were apparently in a frenzy trying to think of creative ways to ask girls out to prom. Derek had asked Silena last week at one of the soccer games. It had been a game against their high school's biggest rival so the turnout of students was massive. Derek had disappeared just before halftime. Five soccer players from her high school came out with Derek running behind them and grinning maniacally. The five soccer players stood in the center of the field before holding up one sign each. Together, they spelled "PROM?" Derek had been handed a microphone and in front of two schools and probably three or four hundred people, publicly asked Silena if she would go to prom with him. Naturally, Silena ran down to the field, told him "Hell yes" and gave him a kiss, much to the delight of the crowd who started cheering for them both. He handed her the bouquet of white roses and the bluest irises Silena had ever seen. As the two had walked hand in hand back to the stands, she smelled the irises, her favorite flower.

The bouquet was still in a vase in her bedroom, surprisingly alive. She'd never had much of a green thumb. She wasn't as bad as Bryn though. Silena flashed back to an amusing conversation they'd had a few weeks ago.

_Luke, Bryn, Derek, and Silena were in PE, walking around the gymnasium. The two girls were in the middle of the boys._

"_So Bryn, care to tell Luke and Silena about your cactus?" Derek inquired with an amused expression. The daughter of Zeus glared at him. To explain, Bryn had suddenly found an interest in plants of all sorts, mainly flowers. When she couldn't keep them alive, she decided to try a cactus._

"_No, I do not care to tell," Bryn snapped._

"_What happened?" Luke prodded, intrigued._

_She sighed. "I killed the cactus…"_

"_You killed a plant… that survives in desert?" Luke confirmed, trying not to laugh._

"_Shut it," Bryn said. Silena, Derek, and Luke started laughing. Bryn merely gave them a sheepish expression._

Silena smiled at the memory. Currently, she and Bryn were sitting at the lunch table with Luke, Derek, and some of the boys' friends and their friends' dates. Except for Bryn and Silena, who could really care less about prom, the other girls chattered away excitedly about what they were going to wear, how they were doing their hair, and all that nonsense. Silena felt bad for Bryn. No one, not even Luke, had asked her to prom. She didn't think Bryn really cared but still, all the girls at the table but her had a date. Silena kept expecting her brother to ask the Daughter of Zeus to prom but if he had any intentions of doing so, he kept it hidden from his sister.

The main talker of the table was a girl name Gina. She had shocking red hair and brown eyes. Silena liked her for the most part, but the girl tended to be a little too hyper for her most of the time. Gina was in the middle of describing what she was going to do to her hair for prom (which involved some really complex braid Silena thought was way too complicated for any type of occasion) when she stopped mid-sentence. "Does something smell like… ozone to you?"

Gina sniffed the air repeatedly. Silena didn't need to ask. She looked over at Bryn who, obvious to Silena, was trying to calm herself down.

"Hey Bryn, do you want to go get a snack from the Fishbowl with me?" Silena queried. The Fishbowl, as the students called it, was a separate eating room that sort of resembled a diner. There were two entrances to it, with half- walls enclosing the room. Then there was glass so you could see into the eating area, which is why the kids called it the Fishbowl.

"Let's go," Bryn replied immediately. She stood up along with Silena. "Want anything Derek? Luke?"

"I think we're good," Luke said, eyeing his blonde friend curiously. He knew the ozone smell had come from her, he just didn't know why. Silena, on the other hand, had two theories.

When the two girls were a far enough distance away from their table that their group wouldn't be able to hear them, Silena queried, "Okay, is it over Gina's nonstop babbling about that crazy braid she's going to do or is it because you're seriously cramping?"

"Both," Bryn grumbled. "I swear to the gods, if I hear her say one more thing about hairspray or bobby pins, she's going to be a pile of ash in her chair."

"You need some chocolate. And a lot of it," Silena decided, grabbing out a wad of cash. "We're getting every chocolate snack they have to offer."

"That sounds divine. I don't give a damn about the weird looks we're going to receive. I'm starved and I want chocolate."

Silena chuckled. They purchased the food and headed back to the table, quickly stuffing all their chocolate in their school bags. Their group gave them a "what the heck" look but the two girls ignored it. Bryn opened a bag of chocolate covered donuts when the first crack of thunder blasted above them. It scared every single kid in the cafeteria. Bryn flinched so violently, she accidently threw her package of donuts in the air. They just happened to land in the trash bin. She muttered something in Greek that Silena cared not to translate for anyone at the table. It wasn't necessarily appropriate for them to know, even the group tended to cuss a lot anyways.

When no more thunder followed, talking resumed.

For about five seconds.

Another crack of thunder, louder than the first, came from directly above them.

"Bryn, are you doing that?" Luke whispered so only she and Silena could hear. Without looking at him, Bryn shook her head gently.

"I don't know what's causing that," she said softly. Bryn stood up and went to the window, looking out at the sky. Luke followed her. He stood directly behind her, his hands on her arms. Silena and Derek followed. One by one, the students formed a group looking outside the massive window in their cafeteria up at the ominous sky. Most of the students thought it was some freak thunderstorm, but Silena, Bryn, Derek, and Luke knew better. Either something had severely pissed Zeus off, or a very powerful, very deadly enemy was nearby.

A lightning strike right in front of the building sent the kids stumbling backwards. At this point, the principal came over the PA system. "Due to current information, weather forecasters do not know how long this storm will last although they believe it will be here for a few hours. All students are to remain at school until told otherwise. Thank you."

Right when the announcement finished, the power went completely out. Many kids took out their cell phones using them as flashlights to see where they were going in the near pitch blackness. The four demigods, on the other hand, decided to go to a quieter part of the school so they could carefully watch the progress of the storm. They ended up in senior hall where part of the roof was made of really thick glass, a good thing considering hail the size of baseballs started to fall down.

"This is insane," Derek said, watching as lightning streaked across the sky.

"It's not my dad," Bryn informed.

"How do you know?"

"I just asked him." She held up her phone to show the text. The gods, a few years ago, had decided to use phones rather than appearing before their children every time they were needed or speaking to their children through their heads suddenly and making them jump in the middle of class (this might've happened to Bryn once or twice in AP Psychology). "He can't stop it. He doesn't know what's going on."

When another clap of thunder made Bryn practically jump into Luke's lap, he held her hand. It frightened Silena to see her best friend so terrified by her own element. If Bryn was worried about this, Silena should be too.

"I just hope no monsters attack us in the school. That'd be a pain to explain."

"I think it might be storm _venti_. They're pains in my British butt. They're no lover of Zeus. They prefer Gaea or Typhon, but I've never seen them so powerful."

"_Venti_? Sounds like an evil Starbucks drink. What's caused them to be so angry?" Luke inquired.

"Hey! Who are you?" A teacher's voice demanded. The four demigods looked down the hallway just in time to see Mr. Freud, the Psychology teacher (a little ironic), thrown against the wall and fall down to the floor unconscious. Instantly the four teens were on their feet, swords out.

"The _venti_ are not here because they are angry. They are here as a distraction," A voice hissed.

"Oh bloody hell," Bryn breathed.

"Who are you?!" Luke demanded.

A hulking man of about seven foot four loomed into view; he had one brown and one blue eye. He also had a French accent Silena noticed. "I'm Jacques Bonhomme. The fearsome manticore. Ah, Miss Winchester. Nice to see you again. Just who I came to see… or take actually."

"Fat chance of that happening," Luke said.

"Ah, I was warned of you, grandson of Poseidon. I fought your father and mother many years ago; I was not near as powerful then as I am now. My master has empowered me. I am twenty times more deadly than I was before. Fear me. Hand me the girl over, and I shall leave in peace. Do not, and I shall unleash hell."

"Is your last name really Bonhomme?" Silena inquired randomly. She cursed her ADHD. It sometimes caused her to blurt out unplanned questions.

"Yes. Your point?" Jacques sighed in annoyance.

"Well, it's sort of ironic. In French, 'bon homme' means good man, but you, sir, are far from that," Silena remarked.

"Who's ready for hell?" Derek queried casually, looking at his friends. The demigods charged the humongous monster. Bryn flew up into the air, attacking the monster from the top. Derek, Silena, and Luke surrounded him. A projectile thrown from the manticore's tail whistled dangerously past Silena's ear.

"Don't get hit by the thorns! They'll cause immense pain!" Bryn warned from above.

"Yeah! Think I figured that one out for myself!" Luke hollered back.

"Oh Hades no!" Silena growled. "The only person who gets to hurt my brother is me, Bryn, and Derek!"

"Uh, thanks?" Luke said, looking conflicted on whether he should be thankful about that or not. Silena ignored him and flipped into the air, judo-kicking the monster in the face. He roared in rage as he stumbled backwards. His tail whipped through the air, aiming for Silena. She hit the floor, barely missing getting hit. The manticore fired thorn after thorn after thorn, aiming for any demigod who got in the way.

Bryn dove down and wrapped her arms around the monster's neck from behind. He ran backwards, slamming himself and Bryn into a wall with a so much force, the lockers were dented. Silena heard Bryn groan, but somehow, the daughter of Zeus managed to stay on. The manticore was so preoccupied with the demigod on his back that he failed to realize Luke and Derek running straight at him with their swords. The two boys sliced through the monster with the utmost ferocity. It howled furiously before it disappeared into a yellow sulfurous powder. Bryn fell to the floor, not getting up. Derek crawled over to her. He had about five thorns in his leg. He looked sick from pain.

"Bryn? Bryn, come on," he urged.

"I'm okay," she murmured scooting backwards so she could use the wall to brace herself while she sat up. "Where's Luke? Silena, you okay?"

"I'm here," Luke groaned, walking over to the group. Silena, the only one uninjured of the group, pulled out some ambrosia squares.

"Where'd you get that?" Luke asked.

"I always kept some on me just in case something like this happened." She handed the three injured demigods a few squares to relieve the pain. Derek gritted his teeth as he pulled the thorns out and threw them in the garbage can nearby.

"Why is Hannah so dead set on getting you?" Derek questioned, helping Bryn stand up.

"Why wouldn't she? A kickass daughter of Zeus on her side? I would if I were Hannah although thank the gods I'm not. I wouldn't want to be a crazy demigod like her," Luke commented. Bryn smiled but said nothing. The four walked over to the unconscious psychology teacher who had just begun to stir. Derek placed a finger on the temple of the teacher's forehead, muttering a few words. Within seconds, the teacher woke up. Healing incantation Silena figured.

"Where did that man go?" Mr. Freud demanded immediately, trying to sit up.

"Gone. He ran off when the four of us tried to attack him. We should get you downstairs. You probably have a concussion," Bryn said. Luke and Derek lifted the teacher up and led him to the nurse's room downstairs. The principal came in, asking what in the hell happened. The demigods let Bryn explain. They were out of there in twenty minutes; in fact, the principal excused all the students from school for the rest of the day once the storm ended a few minutes after the fight with the monster. Luke, Silena, Bryn, and Derek waited until the craziness died down before leaving the school.

"Why don't we meet at my house?" Luke suggested. None of them disagreed so that's where they went. Once inside the Jackson's living room, the four began working on homework. Derek crashed out fifteen minutes into it. Bryn fell asleep a few minutes after Derek on the recliner, curling up into a tiny ball, surprising considering Bryn's height.

"Silena, they're going to be out for a while. Come help me with something," Luke insisted quietly. Curiously, Silena got up and followed her brother out to the car.

* * *

**Bryn**

Someone had covered Bryn up with a super cozy blanket which probably caused her to sleep much later than she meant to. But the blanket felt so nice and warm, she didn't want to get up even though she knew she needed to. She stood up, deciding to bring the toasty fabric with her. Her nose smelled something delicious. She padded to the kitchen to find Derek chatting away with Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Luke and Silena were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey everyone," Bryn greeted, taking the bar stool next to Derek. "Where are Luke and Silena?"

"They went to take care of something; didn't say what," Mrs. Jackson answered.

"What time is it?"

"Seven," Mr. Jackson responded casually.

"Oh gods! We need to get home!" Bryn exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. Your parents called over and asked if you were here. I told them we'd gladly have you two over for dinner so they went out on a dinner date," Mrs. Jackson assured with a smile.

"Although, dinner is going to be ready soon, and Luke and Silena forgot their phones here. Could one of you go get them?" Mr. Jackson requested.

Knowing Derek would be too lazy to, Bryn offered to go. She took the blanket with her though; she wasn't giving that up anytime soon. The drive to her house took less than five minutes, although that might be because she sped through her neighborhood a little, if only by five miles over.

When she arrived at her house, it was eerily silent. Most of the lights were out. Cautiously, Bryn got out of her car, her hand ready to make her sword appear in case she needed to. But once she opened her front door, she relaxed. A white lily with a small purple candle lay at her feet with a note attached to it saying: "Will."

She picked it up, heading to the next flower, a rose. It was a deep, beautiful purple with a white candle next to it. The note attached to this one said: "You."

Grinning, Bryn walked halfway up the stairs where a white lily and purple candle waited for her. Picking it up, she read the note. "Go."

At the top of the stairs awaited a purple rose with a white candle, saying: "To."

Halfway down the hall to her room, a white lily with yet another purple candle lay on the carpet. The note said, "Prom."

The last purple rose with the last white candle was placed in front of her bedroom door which was closed. Bryn knew for a fact she'd left her bedroom door open before she'd left for school that afternoon. Looking at the note, it said, "With."

Bryn opened her door. Luke stood there holding something behind his back and a sign that read, "Me?"

On the floor, more white and purple candles spelled out the word, "Please?"

Bryn started cracking up at the candles on the floor before she leapt over them and gave Luke a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried you were going to say no," he admitted with a chuckle.

"How in Zeus's name could I say no to you?" Bryn countered.

Luke smiled. "Here, these are for you." He handed her a bouquet of the most beautiful white lilies and purple roses she'd seen in her life.

"They're amazing," she whispered, smelling the flowers.

"Derek took my idea of asking you at the soccer game, that jerk," Luke laughed. "So I went for something a little nicer and not as… public. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm glad you did this. You know I'm not one for much public," Bryn said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. And in case my answer wasn't clear enough, I will most certainly go to prom with you."

"Thank the gods for that," he replied with a grin. Then he shouted, "Hey Silena! You can come in now!"

The youngest Jackson appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "Did she kiss you?"

"Silena!" Luke chastised.

Bryn laughed. "On the cheek. You know we can't go farther than that Silena."

"Which I find incredibly stupid. I don't think _you_ two are stupid, I just think our divine heritages are being stupid." Bryn waited for thunder to rumble across the sky at the insult but nothing happened. Maybe the gods agreed with Silena… "Let's blow out these candles before we or Neville accidentally knocks one over and we set the house on fire." The group looked in amusement at the husky puppy sitting innocently in Bryn's doorway.

"Derek's parents would just love me after that," Luke joked.

"Wait! Let me take a picture of all this!" Bryn exclaimed. She took out her camera and snapped pictures of the roses and lilies with the notes attached to them, the candles that spelled out "Please" and of Luke holding up the sign that said "Me?" She took a picture of her bouquet as well.

"Okay, now we can blow out the candles," Bryn said. The three demigods proceeded to do so before going back to the Jackson household.

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and Derek were all grinning from ear to ear when Bryn, Luke, and Silena entered the kitchen.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Bryn asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course. You're just super oblivious," Derek teased.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Mrs. Jackson set the table and the six demigods ate dinner, talking and laughing like one big family.

* * *

The room pulsed with music as every junior and senior student from Havenbrook High School jumped up and down to the music. Currently, they were playing "Best Song Ever." But they'd played some other amazing music as well ranging from Rita Ora's "How We Do" to LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem." Luke spun Bryn around multiple times, making her semi-dizzy. Both of them were dancing like they'd never danced before, maybe because they were super excited they'd been named Prom King and Queen. Bryn had no idea how she'd been voted as the Queen, but she had to admit, she didn't necessarily mind. She got rather angry at the thought of any other girl dancing with Luke.

"What's the face for?" Luke asked with a grin.

"What face?"

"You looked ready to kill someone."

"Oh, that's a thought I'm not telling you. Just for the record, when you find a girlfriend, I have to approve of her."

"That's a random change of subject if I've ever heard one. And how will you tell me you don't approve?" Luke queried, lifting her up in a spin.

Bryn pondered the question for a moment before replying, "I'll zap you."

"Try to do it lightly so I don't jump fifty feet in the air or end up a pile of ash," he teased.

"I would _never_ do that to you," she answered mischievously. He looked at her with mock wariness before grabbing her wrists and spinning her around in circles.

Laughing, Bryn tried to slow him down. He got the memo and pulled her in close to him.

"You don't have to worry about me having a girlfriend for a while," he whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Besides having to worry about the world possibly ending and having monsters trying to kill us and Hannah attempting to kidnap you? The girl I do like as no idea I like her."

"Does she go to this school?"

"Yes."

"Does she know you exist?"

"Everyone knows I exist here," Luke replied with a smirk. Bryn slapped him upside the head. He hunched his shoulders from the impact but chuckled. "I deserved that."

"Tell me! I want to see if I approve!" Bryn insisted.

"Never in a million years, Ziva," Luke told her.

"You suck, DiNozzo." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's just enjoy the night, my queen. Let me sweep you off your feet like a gallant prince on his noble steed in shi-" he began.

"Stop!" Bryn laughed. "I don't need a gallant prince on a noble steed in shining armor, but you're welcome to sweep me off my feet."

Luke grinned and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**So this is the second to last chapter. Depending on if I get a lot reviews for this chapter and the final one, I might publish the first chapter of "UnStoppable" sooner than later if that's any encouragement for you people to REVIEW! Please and thank you :) Or I might kill Bryn off if you don't… or Luke… or both… Better review if you want Lukyn to survive (*insert evil laugh here*) So just another friendly remind, review!**


	10. We Party All Night Long

**The final chapter for this novella! I can't believe it! I don't think I've ever written such a quick story haha since I received four reviews total between fanfiction and wattpad, I'll let it slide for updating this chapter quickly.**

**Chapter Quote:  
*****going through the ride in a dark tunnel-y thing*  
****Percy: It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all.  
****Annabeth *now joining percy in soft creepy singing* : it's a small world after all-  
****Clarisse: Will you two shut up?!  
****~Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Clarisse La Rue in **_**Sea of Monsters**_** movie**

* * *

Chapter 10: We Party All Night Long

**Silena**

Bryn and Silena carried two coolers from the Jackson's car to the sandy beach awaiting them. Luke and Derek were out getting packs and packs of soda, tons of packages of hot dog buns and hot dogs, hamburger meat and buns. The boys said they were going to buy other junk food items as well. What was all the food and drink for you might ask?

Luke, Derek, and Bryn's graduation party. They'd just graduated about a week ago.

As the two girls set down the coolers on the group's designated spot on the beach, Silena queried hesitantly, "Bryn? May I ask you something?"

The daughter of Zeus looked up with concern, hearing the uncharacteristically worried tone of the granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena. "Always. What's wrong?"

"Has Derek said anything to you lately?"

"About what?"

"He's just been… acting different lately. I asked him about it, but he told me everything was fine. I'm related to the freaking goddess of wisdom, I know when something's bothering him, and I'm worried it's something to do with me or that I've done something wrong and he's going to break up with me and-" Silena suddenly ranted. She'd been holding that last thought in for too long, but she'd been too afraid to bring it up to anyone, including her two closest friends and her boyfriend.

"Silena!" Bryn shouted, interrupting Silena's rant. Silena looked up sheepishly, apologizing with her eyes. "If Derek had any intentions about breaking up with you, I would most certainly know about that. I'm related to Aphrodite. I can see that type of stuff. Believe me, that is not the case." Bryn sighed and hung her head. "But I know what you're talking about. I've noticed him changing too. He's quieter, more pensive. I would've asked him about it, but I figured you would've asked him or he would've told you already."

"I tried and failed miserably. Sometimes I think there are things he feels more comfortable talking to you about than me since he's known you longer."

"And sometimes he feels more comfortable talking to you about others. It's like you coming to me about him instead of going to Luke. We feel better telling different things to different people. I'll talk to him tonight, see what's going on," Bryn promised.

"You're the best, Bryn," Silena said sincerely, giving her friend a smile.

She snorted. "I wish I was the best. Anyways, let's get the remaining stuff set up. Your dad and Derek's dad will be here soon with the grills for the food."

Soon after Luke and Derek arrived with their dads to the beach and got the food and drinks set up, some of the high school seniors began to show. The first to arrive were some of the football team. They had brought about eighteen bags of chips. Silena found that normal though; those guys could eat. The cheerleading and dance squads came next with tons of soda cans ranging from Silena's favorite of Diet Coke to her brother's Fanta.

Within an hour, almost the entire senior class, which was about one hundred kids, had arrived. The beach party was in full swing. Mrs. Jackson and Mrs. Michaels had to make another trip to the store when only thirty minutes into the party, the food was nearly all gone. Bryn had created a massive bonfire that flared up to ten feet when it was strongest.

An hour into the party, the football team decided to run into the water. Even though the temperature outside was in the seventies, the water was still rather cold. All but Luke came out shivering. Apparently, being grandson of Poseidon helped him avoid the water temperature somewhat.

Silena hung out with Bryn. The two girls were socializing but stuck near each other. Neither of them was comfortable in this type of situation. They were much better speaking and interacting with adults than they were with their own age group, mostly because the two girls thought more maturely than the rest.

Luke, dripping wet from his dip in the water, came up behind Bryn, wrapping his arms around her and completely soaking the backside of her shirt. She would've judo-flipped him over her shoulder if she hadn't realized who it was. Luke rested his head on her shoulder, looking at her with an impish smile.

"You know you love me, Cat Woman," he said.

"I don't love you at the moment Sharkboy," she retorted.

"So it's a one way love at the moment?"

"Completely." Luke gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to play football with his buddies. Bryn had a wistful smile on her face, making Silena comment, "Are you sure you two can't date?"

"Yeah," Bryn said quietly, her expression turning sad. Silena was about to ask her what was wrong before Bryn added, "I'm going to go talk to Derek."

At the mention of this, Silena's stomach dropped as she watched her friend walk away, anxious to know if Bryn would be able to help Derek.

* * *

**Derek**

He didn't know how, but Derek managed to slip away from the party, walking down the beach to more of an area where the forest was closer to the water. He sat down on the white sand, leaning back on his hands and savoring the view of the blue waves in front of him. A sand dune hid him from the view of his peers so he didn't have to worry about anyone finding him.

At least he thought no one would.

"Mind if I join you?" Bryn's voice asked quietly. He looked up at her. She was leaning against a tree, staring at him inquisitively.

"I think you would even if I said no. Yeah, come on," he said, looking back over the water.

She plopped down next to him but said nothing for a while. Derek enjoyed the silence; it allowed him to think uninterrupted.

"So what's wrong?" Bryn finally queried, turning her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Derek replied, attempting to act confused. He knew fully well what she meant; he just didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to be scolded.

She paused before, "I'm sorry."

The answer took him aback. "For what?"

"I haven't been a necessarily good friend to you since I came to school with you."

"You've been a great friend Bryn, you always have been. Where is this coming from?"

"No, Derek, I haven't been. I've seen the way you've looked recently and I've noticed your change in disposition. I thought if you would tell anyone what was wrong, you'd tell Silena, but uh, I know you didn't. I should've talked to you about this sooner because I hate seeing you down."

"How do you know I didn't tell her?" Derek inquired.

"She came up to me today asking about you, if you'd said anything to me. She's been worried about you. She'll kill me for telling you this, but Silena thought you wanted to dump her."

"Is she crazy?!" he demanded. "First off, no thought like that whatsoever has crossed my mind and second, if I had any intention of doing that, I would've done it already rather than leading her on like some jerk."

"To be honest Derek, I'm on her side with this. I told her it wasn't true, but I had no idea if I was right or not. What's wrong Derek? I'm worried about you."

He sighed, feeling bad about snapping at his best friend. He knew she just wanted to help, but it was difficult talking about what was wrong when it involved her, his girlfriend, _and_ his girlfriend's big brother. "It's… it's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me," Bryn ordered gently. She hadn't used Charmspeak but just the way she had spoken, Derek's willpower to keep his secret crumbled. Bryn was genuinely worried about him, so was Silena. He didn't want them to suffer on his account.

"I… I've just been feeling kind of… okay, _really_ useless lately," he admitted as he drew nothing in particular in the sand.

"How on earth are you useless?" Rather than sounding angry or chastising, Bryn seemed truly surprised.

"I mean, yeah, sure, I'm a demigod, but… compared to you and Silena and Luke, I'm _nothing_. Look at you, don't even get me started on everything you can do. Silena and Luke have their awesome water power mojo going on and their wisdom by Athena, even if Luke doesn't always use it all the time. Okay, he _rarely_ uses it but still, he has that power. And what can I do? Heal and shoot arrows. Compared to you guys, I'm useless in battle," Derek blurted. "You guys don't need me in this war. You're all so powerful; you could do it just the three of you. If something happened to me, the outcome of this war wouldn't be changed. The gods would still win because you three were alive. But if something happened to one of you three, the outcome would be drastic. Who knows whether we'd win this war or not? Face it Bryn, I'm not needed in this group. I never have been."

He'd finally said everything that had been built up in his mind. He'd finally admitted to his best friend, practically his sister, that he thought she was superior over him, that he thought Luke and Silena were superior to him. He'd just admitted his biggest insecurity: that he thought he wasn't needed in the group. A lump in his throat formed at the reoccurring image in his mind of his three friends together without him. They were laughing and smiling, seemingly not affected by his not being there. He'd had that image a lot and could never stop it from constantly repeating itself during the day and his dreams.

Bryn brought him out of his reverie. "Derek, look at me," she ordered softly. When he didn't, she lifted his chin with her finger, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her expression was kind and sad, something he hadn't expected to see. He'd expected her to reprimand him for having such beliefs.

"Hmm?" Derek breathed.

"_We_, Silena, Luke, me, _we_ would be nothing without _you_. You honestly have no idea how important you are in this group," she said sincerely. "You say we don't need you, but we do. You're our rock Derek. I don't think you realize that. I love both Silena and Luke, but she's sometimes too wise in her decision and Luke, well, he's usually way too rash in any of his actions. You're level-headed, even when you're angry or upset. You don't let your emotions get in the way of thinking rationally. Even I can't do that. And in the tunnel when we were going to rescue the Jacksons, who led us down the right tunnel? _You_ did. I still have no idea how you knew which was the right one. And who destroyed ten Cyclopes with _one_ arrow? _You_ did, Derek. And who got the crazy as her father, daughter of Zeus to actually talk to someone besides Chiron when she first came to camp? Let me think… oh yes, _you_. Gods Derek. I have no idea what I'd do without you and I know I haven't shown you that lately, but it's true. And us being powerful? It looks awesome, but it sucks in reality. We have monsters after us twenty-four seven. I never know when my last day will be, when I'll face a monster I can't beat. My _scent_ is so strong and it's all because of my bloodline. Do you know how much I would kill to be in your position? I hate being this powerful sometimes. I really do."

"How can you hate it? Your powers can save you in practically any situation. Mine, shooting an arrow, can't."

"I don't think that's all you can do."

"What else can I do? Enlighten me."

"First off, you're a wickedly fast runner."

"Luke's faster." Derek went back to drawing in the sand.

"You have better endurance than him, than any of us. You have the best endurance at camp! You're the stealthiest person I have ever met and you can slip in and out of a place without being seen. And who has the prophetic visions? Not me, not Luke, or Silena. Only you do."

"You have visions."

"Dreams on occasion, but they rarely come true. I just have instinct. You on the other hand have visions that are really frighteningly accurate and come true on a frequenter basis. And what about the ten Cyclopes you completely destroyed in Cabo all by yourself? You are much more powerful than I think you or any of us realize."

"What? You think I have more than one god in my blood?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did. But we need you Derek; we always have and always will."

He let out a genuine smile. Talking to her had really lightened that burden he'd been carrying. But one thing still lingered, aching to be answered. "Speaking of prophetic visions, I think I might've had one a few months ago. It happened about two weeks after our beach trip with Tucker in October."

"What happened?"

"You died. In a rock collapse. We were underneath the earth and you got trapped below. It scared me pretty badly." Derek looked up at Bryn. He could practically see the gears turning inside her head.

"I think it was just a dream planted by the enemy. They've been known to get in demigods' thoughts when they're trying to rise. It happened to Luke's dad during the Second Titan War. They are just wanting to scare you. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I won't. Just try not to die on me anytime soon."

"I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. Come on, Silena's probably wondering what happened to us." Bryn kissed him on the cheek and stood up, helping Derek up as well. They brushed the sand off themselves. He glanced down at the drawing he'd made in the sand. He frowned at it. An image of Hades' Helm of Darkness lay there before him. Now why had he drawn that? Maybe because Derek had secretly hoped for a while that he was related to the Lord of the Dead, just to be able to call himself a kid of the Big Three. He wouldn't mind being related to Poseidon or Zeus though. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so useless. Or maybe the image had to do with the girl he'd been dreaming about lately, another thing he felt guilty about but knew he definitely could not tell anyone about that. She had long, chocolate brown hair and light green eyes. She appeared melancholy in all of his dreams. Her name was Hallie. That was all he knew. Derek felt a connection to the girl, as if he'd known her before.

As Bryn and Derek walked back to the party, Derek asked rather suddenly, "Bryn? Does the name Hallie mean anything to you?"

She looked up at him curiously. "No. Why?"

"Vision. All I got was her name. I just wanted to know if you've ever heard of her." Derek wasn't lying, he just didn't tell the whole truth. It was better that way.

"Never heard of her. I don't recommend telling Silena you had a vision of another girl. She might take it the wrong way. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get my revenge on Luke for soaking me earlier." Derek grinned as Bryn ran down the beach towards Luke who was walking along the water by himself. He greeted her with a smile. She returned it before shoving him forcefully into the waves and running away, laughing crazily. Luke chased after her.

Derek left them to their antics and walked up to Silena, slipping his hand into hers. She jumped from surprise but quickly relaxed when she realized it was him.

"Everything okay now?" Silena inquired quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"Perfect. Let's go dance."

* * *

The night passed without any more solemn instances. All the kids danced, played beach games, or splashed around in the water. Near the end of the party, a group of kids stripped down to their bathing suits and ran into the freezing water. Bryn had taken her shirt off but not her shorts, having no intention of going into the water. Her red bikini top brought out her tan in the fire.

Luke, however, had other plans for her. He swiped her up into bridal styles in his arms, carrying her to the water. Bryn shrieked at him to put her down, but he simply laughed. He set her down on the ground just before the water reached his feet. He grabbed both her hands, insisting she come into the water with him. Derek came up running behind her and shoved her into Luke who took the opportunity to drag her into the water with him. Bryn snuggled up to Luke, shivering from the cold of the water; Silena did likewise with Derek.

"Luke, I'm starting to think this idea was idiotic," Derek mused drolly, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"I don't know, I mean, we have good looking girls pressed up against us. I'm not really complaining," Luke joked.

"I really forget how much of an adolescent boy you are sometimes," Bryn remarked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Let's go back to the fire. I'm absolutely freezing," Silena insisted. The four made a unanimous agreement and went back to the beach. Luke and Derek grabbed blankets. Luke wrapped the blanket around himself and Bryn while Derek did the same with Silena. They sat in front of the fire together, watching the kids around them.

None of them knew that all of their lives were going to change in just a couple of months.

* * *

**And that was the last chapter for this book! Hope you enjoyed! Once I get three reviews on both Wattpad AND Fanfiction, I'll post "UnStoppable" :) Please please review, I don't know how many times I have to beg you guys to do so haha but seriously, they mean a lot and are the reason I keep writing these stories so if you want to know what happens, review :)**


	11. Thank You :)

**So this is just a thank you chapter to all the amazing people who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on story alert. To ForeverAGallagherGirl135, The Ice Within, Percabeth-Is-Endless, imbetterthanyou239, Niikkii95, OMGIluvreading, and my guest reviewers for reviewing. You seriously should've seen me grinning like an idiot when I got your reviews because they were great, just like y'all :) So for the next book, "UnStoppable," I better see your names in the reviews :D**

**To Carthage5, Daughter of Piper and Jason, OMGIluvreading, Percabeth-Is-Endless, Rachelz2000, XxTheWindBeneathMyWingsxX, bekaakgirl, cheesefry1234, crazierthanever, imbetterthanyou239, and softballchick1290 for adding this to your favorites list! I'm really glad you guys felt this story was worthy to do so :)**

**And finally to Carthage5, ForeverAGallagherGirl135, MargarethMidori chan, OhmyDelena, Sydw13, XxTheWindBeneathMyWingsxX, bekaakgirl, cheesefry1234, ckies, crazierthanever, imbetterthanyou239, and softballchick1290 for adding this story on story alert! I'm glad you guys wanted to be up to date with this story :)**

**Lastly, I want you awesome people in my story. This won't be for a while, but I need some demigods. If you're interested, send me the following info about your character:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Hometown:**

**God Parent (max of two god relations, no Big Three (sorry)):**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Actor/Actress to play character (I have the stories posted on another website that allow for a cast to be selected for what character you want them to play. If you don't want to put one here, I'll choose one for you :) this is optional):**

**First person to send in their character gets the biggest part in the story! Hope to see you amazing awesome wonderful people during "UnStoppable" :D**


End file.
